L'Héritiere
by Pixieofspace
Summary: Bella travaille dans une petite garderie de Brooklyn, vivant simplement. Son amie Alice, quant à elle, est une jeune et riche héritière Cullen. Le contraste entre ces deux êtres est tellement dense qu'elles sont les meilleures amies du monde. Que se passera-t-il quand Alice demandera à Bella de la représenter durant un événement ?
1. A Capriccio

.

Salut à tous!

Me voilà de retour avec une seconde fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Un chapitre par semaine sera mit en ligne.

Bonne lecture,

Enjoy !

 **-Tout les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer-**

* * *

Chaque chapitre est appelé selon un terme italien employé en musique ce qui donne un petit indice sur le "déroulement" ou du moins l'ambiance de chaque chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : A Capriccio** Librement.

Je m'appliquai à ranger des crayons de couleurs dans leurs boîtes pendant qu'Alice continuait à essayer de me convaincre d'entrer dans une de ses magouilles douteuses.

J'en avais marre de ses combines.

\- Je n'irai nulle part. Dis-je, catégorique.

Ma voix sans appel ne la découragea pas pour autant, elle persévérait à coup de «s'il te plaît», toutes les cinq minutes.

-Tu m'tapes sur le système.. Ronchonnai-je, dans ma barbe imaginaire.

Alice souffla et se mit à m'aider à ranger ma classe, une moue affichée sur le visage. Ma meilleure amie savait comment m'amadouer et me mener à la baguette.

Je ne céderai pas! Me dis-je mentalement, pour me donner du courage face au fait qu'elle ne me lâcherai pas avant que j'accepte sa proposition.

-Ces enfants sont vraiment des petits monstres, on dirait qu'il y a eu un tsunami ici! Rit-elle, en me tendant une poignée de gommes cachées sous une des nombreuses ardoises qui ornaient les différentes tables de ma classe.

-Où sont tous les crayons bleus ! M'exclamai-je, lui prêtant à peine attention.

Les enfants avaient dû les cacher quelque part. Ils avaient encore mis un fouillis digne d'une crise d'adolescent.

J'attachais mes cheveux en chignon sur le sommet de ma tête, à l'aide d'un élastique que je portais au poignet, et je me mis à regarder sous tous les meubles, à quatre pattes.

-Tu sais, si tu me rendais ce service, pour moi, je pourrais t'aider chaque soir à ranger.. Murmura Alice, comme si de rien était, angélique.

\- Je ne travaille pas chaque soir, Aly. Contre attaquai-je, distraitement

Je l'ignorais comme je le pouvais, bien que sa proposition me semblait plus qu'alléchante. Même si je savais très bien ce qu'elle entendait par «t'aider». Elle voulait dire «engager quelqu'un pour le faire pour toi parce que je peux me le permettre ».

De toute façon, je n'avais même pas compris ce qu'elle voulait et attendait de moi. Aller à une espèce de gala de je-ne-sais-quoi à sa place.

Sous une des tables, je dénichai un petit bonnet rose sur lequel des petites fleurs violettes étaient dessinées. Je le reconnus immédiatement, la petite Cindy le portait tout à l'heure.

Je lui rendrai après le week-end, lundi. Je le lui rendrai lundi puisque je ne la verrais pas durant le week-end. J'écrivais alors un petit mot sur un pense-bête jaune pour ne pas l'oublier.

En le déposant sur mon bureau, au fond de la classe, je me disais que ce gala n'était rien d'autre qu'une corvée à laquelle elle voulait échapper par tous les moyens.

Alice s'activait face à moi, elle semblait concentrée.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont fait pour mettre cette classe dans un tel état, ils sont tout petits...

Elle s'adressait plus à elle-même qu'à moi.

J'eus un sourire et elle continua sa tirade. Je ne l'écoutais plus vraiment..

Je continuais à réfléchir à ce qu'elle m'avait demandé.

Je pouvais comprendre quelle veuille échapper le temps d'une soirée à toutes ces formalités. Je savais que ses parents, Carlisle et Esmée, lui mettaient à elle et son frère Emmett, une pression monstre.

Après tout, ils étaient les deux seuls héritiers Cullen. Ils étaient ceux qui devraient reprendre le flambeau et gérer la fortune que leurs parents leur laisseront.

Les Cullen avaient de fabuleux hôtels, partout dans le monde. Que ce soit à New York, Dubaï, Paris,.. Partout.

Cette année, Forbes avait de nouveau établi la liste des personnes les plus riches des USA, les Cullen y apparaissaient.

Mais mon amie et son frère étaient assez humbles pour pouvoir faire oublier tout cela.

Sur l'instant, je me dis que délivrer un peu Alice de son fardeau, le temps d'une soirée, serait un acte qu'elle méritait que j'accomplisse au nom de notre amitié, vieille de neuf ans.

Je me doutais tout à fait qu'être à sa place ne devait pas être facile chaque jour. Je le savais très bien, d'ailleurs, pour toutes les fois où elle avait craqué dans mes bras, toutes les fois où j'ai dû la rebooster.

-Que voudrais-tu que je fasse, le temps de cette soirée? Demandais-je à mon amie, en souriant doucement, me disant qu'un peu de mon aide ne pourrait que lui faire du bien.

Elle me regarda un instant avant de venir me sauter dans les bras. J'allais vaciller mais n'en eus pas le temps car, déjà, elle m'entraînait vers l'avant.

Je repris de l'équilibre.

Elle s'était munie de son sac et m'avais mis le mien dans les bras avant de passer un coup de fil.

-Bren', j'ai besoin de toi, de Vincenzo et de ton équipe pour le Gala des Masen.

-Non, pas pour moi, pour mon amie.. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.. Tu dois avoir ses mensuration quelque part, elle à était à mon anniversaire.. Isabella Swan..

Elle se mit à écouter attentivement , puis elle nota un numéro sur une feuille qu'elle trouva sur la table la plus proche et le fourra dans son sac, en coinçant le téléphone entre son oreille et l'épaule.

-Très bien. Demain, chez moi, six heures du soir. Merci, besos.

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et marcha vers la porte de sortie.

Avant de sortir, j'ôtais mes lunettes et je les mis dans mon sac à main.

Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point Alice était fatiguée d'être une Cullen, par moments.

J'oubliais bien trop souvent toutes les responsabilités qu'elle avait.

J'étais garée devant la garderie. Alice m'avait rejoint en métro une heure auparavant.

-On rentre ? lui proposai-je en déverrouillant ma voiture.

Elle hocha la tête et entra dans l'habitacle. Nous vivions ensemble depuis maintenant un an.

Alice m'y avait forcée. Ses parents s'occupaient de tout concernant l'appartement mais j'avais insisté pour participer. Alors, je payais les courses etc.. Ils ne me laissaient pas contribuer plus.

Je connaissais Carlisle et Esmée depuis tellement longtemps qu'il me considérait comme leur fille, avec tout ce temps.

Je pris la route.

-Bon, il faut que je t'explique tout pour demain. Je ne peux pas attendre. Dit-elle, le regard pétillant.

Elle se mit alors à déverser des flots de paroles incessants, comme à son habitude. En bref, j'allais devoir m'y présenter en tant que Bella Swan mais, là-bas, je représentais Alice Cullen.

C'était un peu compliqué à comprendre mais je faisais une confiance aveugle à mon amie.

Le soir Alice me dit qu'Emmett allait être présent, ce qui me soulageait quelque peu. J'allais avoir du soutien et ne serai pas seule.

Je me demandais, pendant un instant, ce qu'elle ferait de sa soirée alors que je serai entourée de tout le gratin de New York. Ferait-elle ce que, moi-même, je faisais d'habitude chaque Samedi soir : un plateau télé?

Une fois dans l'immeuble, nous étions montées jusqu'au penthouse grâce à l'ascenseur. Je composai le code et les portes s'ouvrirent devant nous.

La soirée, nous l'avions passée dans la chambre d'Alice, à regarder des films romantiques

Nous étions accompagnées de nos adorés seaux de pop-corn sucrés.

Nous nous étions endormies un peu tard, dans son lit. Je n'avais pas eu le courage d'aller jusqu'à ma chambre, fatiguée suite à un débat sur le plus bel acteur de Hollywood.

Jude Law, mon choix, aurait dû gagner face à ce Robert Pattinson. Mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour argumenter.

Je m'étais alors assoupie et avait sombré dans un sommeil profond.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Debout Bells! Chantonna Alice, prés de mon oreille.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, tout à coup, réveillée par la voix stridente qu'elle avait employée.

-Bonjour, marmonnai-je avant de me replonger dans le coussin autant moelleux que chaud.

L'odeur du bacon, des œufs et certainement du jus d'orange fraîchement pressé n'avait pas manqué de réveiller mon estomac, quelques minutes plus tard.

Alice avait déplacé de quelques centimètres l'un de ses divans et l'avais mis devant la télévision.

Elle sirotait joyeusement sa boisson.

Sur les oreilles, elle portait ses écouteurs qu'elle avait branché directement au portable pour ne pas me déranger, supposai-je.

Je piochai un petit biscuit posé sur le plateau qui était sur la table, entre le divan et l'écran de la télévision.

-Salut! Me dit elle en retirant les écouteurs du téléviseur, laissant le son emplir la chambre.

Je m'assis en tailleur prés d'elle et commençai à déguster le petit déjeuner poser devant moi.

Après avoir dévoré assez de bacon pour tenir toute la semaine, nous préparions nos sacs. Elle m'invitait au Spa, nous allions y passer le reste de l'après midi.

A dix-huit heures, nous avions pris la route pour aller chez Vincenzo, la personne qu'Aly avait eue au téléphone. Je me sentais tellement bien, si légère après cet agréable moment passé au spa.

-Merci, lui dis-je, un sourire plaqué sur mon visage.

Alice me dicta le chemin.

Nous étions alors arrivé devant ce qui ressemblait à un salon de coiffure.. Privé? Alice me fit entrer, après avoir tapé le code pour entrer.

A l'intérieur, je voyais des robes accrochées à des cintres sur une tringle poussé par une jeune femme. Quelques autres personnes se mouvaient partout dans la pièce, elles discutaient entre elles.

L'un d'eux, vêtu de noir comme les autres, s'activait de partout. Tout le monde était habillé très sobrement, comme en uniforme.

-C'est l'équipe qui va te préparer pour ce soir, Bella. me dit Alice, en souriant doucement.

-C'est donc ça que tu fais à chaque fois que tu vas à ce genre de fête?

Je compris alors pour quoi elle sortait toujours trois heures avant sa soirée. Cela allait être long..

Je lui avais posé ma question en balayant du regard toute la salle ou nous étions arrivés. Aucun mur ne séparait les sections de maquillage des autres et ainsi de suite.

-Oui, évidemment ! répondit-elle, distraitement.

Je me mis à paniquer.

-On va me prendre en photo, je serai dans le journal ? Quelque part ?

Elle se mit à rire tandis qu'elle salua de loin un jeune homme, blond de cheveux, qui venait vers nous.

-Non, répondit-elle. C'est un gala privé, comme tous ceux auxquels je vais d'habitude.

Je fus soulagée.

-Tu sais bien que je ne me fais jamais prendre en photo. Ajouta mon amie, comme si j'étais folle de l'avoir oubliée.

Il n'y aurait donc aucun photographe.

Je me rappelai alors de cette conversation que j'avais entendue entre elle et ses parents. Son image se faisait discrète.

Rares étaient ceux qui savait à quoi ressemblait les héritiers Cullen.

L'homme arriva alors face à nous.

Ses cheveux décolorés et son allure efféminée, amicale et légère me fit immédiatement éprouver de la sympathie pour lui.

Il salua chaleureusement Alice en la prenant dans ses bras, et elle lui claqua une bise avant de mettre ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Toujours aussi charmante, petite!

« Petite » avait-il dit. Lui qui semblait ne pas être plus âgé qu'elle et moi. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans.

-Bella, je présume? Risqua-t-il

Je hochai la tête.

-Tout à fait. Mmh, Bren..? Risquai-je à mon tour, me rappelant la conversation qu'Alice avait eue à la garderie, la veille.

Je ne lui trouvais pas d'air de «Vincenzo» , il ne faisait pas très italien.

J'avais vu juste, car il me sourit en hochant la tête lui aussi. Je tendis ma main pour serrer la sienne mais il en rit.

-Pas de ça avec moi, les amis d'Alice sont les miens.

Il me fit la bise avant de me serrer gentiment dans ses bras.

Je me sentis quelque peu mal à l'aise. D'abord surprise de cette affection mais je finis par me laisser aller un peu à son étreinte.

-Bon, laisse moi te présenter l'équipe de Vincenzo et lui-même, chérie. Il va t'adorer !

Alice rit à côté de moi et me souffla quelque chose.

-Il est souvent en train de s'énerver sur l'équipe mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est une crème.

Elle m'entraîna alors vers un homme qui préparait son matériel de coiffure.

Il leva les yeux.

Plus grand d'une tête de plus que moi, il n'était pas fort grand. Son regard bleu, surplombé de sourcils épais, me fit l'effet d'une sonde, comme s'il essayait de plonger en moi.

Ses cheveux, noir corbeau, contrastant avec son regard, étaient parsemés ici et là d'autres cheveux plus clairs, blancs.

Cela lui donnait un charme ténébreux désarmant pour un homme de son âge. Il devait avoir la quarantaine, pas moins.

Un toussotement d'Aly me fit me reprendre.

-Je te présente Vince. Me dit la voix claire de Bren, entre deux paroles avec Alice.

Son regard dur s'adoucit bien vite.

Il m'embrassa la joue droite et se remit aussitôt au boulot, non sans me faire un grand sourire.

Après m'avoir présentée la maquilleuse et les deux stylistes -dont Bren- et les conseillers on m'installa au beau milieu du hall, sur un fauteuil, face à un miroir.

Je voyais la silhouette svelte de Vince se dessiner derrière moi et Alice, sur son téléphone à faire je ne sais quoi.

-Vince va venir te coiffer pendant qu'avec Bren, on regardera le choix des tenues. Dit-elle après avoir rangé son téléphone.

-Tu va devoir être très classe et chic, ce soir. Carillonna la voix d'Alice.

Cette phrase eut le don de me stresser d'avantage.

-Alice, je ne suis plus certaine de..

-Tu vas passer une belle soirée, Cendrillon ! Me coupa-t-elle, avant de s'en aller pour ne pas me laisser finir.

Je me tus, tremblante. Où m'étais-je fourrée ? J'avais l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle.

Un accent Italien fort prononcé m'interpella.

-Bella, les cheveux en arrière t'iraient à ravir, sais-tu ?

J'aimais la manière dont il s'exprimait. Et son accent rendait la chose encore plus belle à écouter.

Ne craque pas sur Vince', il est gay. Me souffla une voix, dans ma tête.

Je ne craquai pas, seulement je n'étais plus habituée à tant de charisme.

-Qu'on m'amène quelqu'un pour manucurer les ongles de mi belissima ! S'écria-t-il, pour que tout le monde l'entende, impatient.

Une fois qu'il eut branché son sèche-cheveux et son fer à lisser à une rallonge au sol, personne n'était venu s'occuper de mes ongles et je crus qu'il allait exploser.

Je réprimandai un sourire.

-Victoria !

Une grande rousse, au décolleté un peu trop plongeant, dévoilant sa poitrine et aux formes plantureuses vint immédiatement s'occuper de ma manucure.

Une mine effrayée s'affichait sur son visage.

-Excusez-moi, dit elle, blafarde.

Victoria me faisait penser à un petit chaton qui avait peur, je m'empressais alors de la rassurer. (c'est vrai en plus!)

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous savez. Souris-je mais elle me lança un regard de glace.

Victoria s'en remit à mes ongles quand Vincenzo lui lança un regard, que même de dos, je sentis.

Je voyais Alice de loin, avec Bren. Ils étudiaient, très concentrés, les tenues que les stylistes avaient accordées les unes aux autres.

Pointilleuse, Alice ne semblait pas apprécier les assemblages proposés.

De là où j'étais, je pouvais l'entendre dire que des changements s'imposaient. Je ris doucement avant de regarder Victoria.

Elle s'activait comme une folle, les joues rosies par la chaleur du séchoir, j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à tourner de l'œil.

Je me demandais si, à chaque fois que Alice devait se rendre quelque part pour représenter les Cullen, elle devait se livrer à tous ces gens.

Cela ne devait pas la déranger, après tout, c'était Alice.

Une heure plus tard, les ongles parfaitement manucurés, les cheveux parfaitement coiffés, Vincenzo m'emmena jusqu'à Alice et Bren pour m'habiller.

* * *

Alors ?!

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Toutes critiques constructives sont bonnes a prendre!

Merci à ma Beta, tu te reconnaîtra. :D

A bientôt !

Pixie.


	2. A Due

.

Salut à tous et JOYEUX NOEL !

Voici mon petit cadeaux pour vous.

Passez de bonne fête et profitez bien de votre famille.

Bonne lecture,

Enjoy !

 **-Tout les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer-**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : A due** A deux

Alice s'avançait vers moi avec Bren, un air décidé était dessiné sur leurs deux visages.

⁃ Nous t'avons sélectionné trois choix. Me dit Alice, avec un grand sourire, fière.

Elle me montra alors trois tenues, toutes très chics. Exactement comme elle me l'avait dit précédemment.

J'étais gênée de savoir que ce que j'allais devoir porter, était de la haute couture et donc extrêmement coûteux. Je connaissais le prix de tous ces attirails et j'en avais peur.

Une tenue m'intriguait tout particulièrement.

C'était un haut noir au tissu fin et à fines bretelles. Il avait l'air court, au dessus du nombril très certainement. Ainsi qu'une longue jupe noire aussi, taille haute. Elle cacherait la partie de mon ventre que le top aurait laissé dénudé.

La tenue semblait des plus moulante et suggestive mais avec une certaine réserve, un certain chic.. J'aurai aimé avoir les formes nécessaires pour la porter de la bonne façon.

Alice souriait déjà, rien ne lui échappait.

⁃ Cette tenue est celle qui correspond le plus à l'ambiance de la soirée où tu te rends, je trouve. Commenta-t-elle.

⁃ Allez, essayes !

J'allais refuser mais je fus bien obligée d'abdiquer et l'avait finalement enfilée.

Lorsque je m'étais vue dans le miroir, mon souffle s'était coupé. Non seulement les courbes de mon corps étaient mises en valeur mais la coupe de la jupe était bien faite, m'épousant à la perfection.

J'étais joliment moulée dans cet ensemble.

Le tissu était très doux, un peu satiné au regard. J'aimais beaucoup ce que je voyais mais je ne me sentais pas moi sans un jean.

⁃ Ça te va à merveille ! s'écria Bren, comme étonné que je puisse être ainsi habillée.

Alice m'aida à choisir une paires d'escarpins correspondant à la robe. Son avis se porta sur une paire couleur chair, légèrement pointue au bout et sans plate-forme.

⁃ Rien de tel qu'une paire de stiletto !

Le talon n'était pas haut. Je n'eus alors pas de mal à marcher ainsi chaussée.

Alice et Bren combinèrent leurs idées et me dénichèrent un petit sac en cuir jaune canari, que je tenais en pochette.

J'eus seulement le " droit " d'y glisser mon portable, faute de place.

J'obéissais sans vraiment m'attarder, que pouvais-je dire ?

Je vis alors un "simple" collier, sur une table ou d'autres pendentifs étaient posés. Ce fut la seule chose que, de mon plein gré, j'eus envie de porter, sans que l'on m'y force.

⁃Il reste juste le maquillage ! Me promit ma meilleure amie. Comment tu te sens? Désolée de te..

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me fais chouchouter depuis bientôt une heure, nous sommes même aller au Spa cette après-midi. La rassurai-je tout en tentant de me rassurer moi-même.

Une jeune femme vint alors pour me faire belle. Elle avait utilisé tant de pinceaux, de produits de teintes différentes que j'appréhendais le résultat de plus belle.

Je vrillais alors mon regard au miroir et ne me reconnus presque pas. J'y voyais comme une version perfectionnée de moi-même.

 _Une version 2.0 de ma personne._

Mes yeux étaient charbonneux. Je voyais du marron ainsi que du noir sur mes paupières ainsi qu'un trait d'eye-liner. Mon regard semblait étiré, plus mystérieux. Le blush sur mes joues me donnait bonne mine.

Mon visage me semblait plus fin, plus harmonieux.

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur mes lèvres faussement nues. La maquilleuse avait fait le pourtour de celles-ci au crayons avant de les remplir d'une couleur beige/rosée.

-Oh mon dieu.. Soufflai-je finalement, face à mon reflet, une fois debout.

Je me sentais tout autre.

Je sentis une confiance en moi, inconnue jusqu'alors, se propager dans mes veines.

C'est fou ce que du tissu et du maquillage peut faire. Mes cheveux lâchés, laqués vers l'arrière tombaient parfaitement derrière mes épaules.

Je me sentais tellement différente que j'en eus le tournis, un instant.

J'étais tout de même perplexe face au déroulement prochain de la soirée; la partie la plus difficile était à venir.

La confiance avait gonflé mon cœur mais l'appréhension l'avait serré.

⁃ Tu es resplendissante, dit Bren avant de me mettre un peu de parfum en riant.

Je lui fit un sourire à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Vincenzo me regardait, fier de son travail. Je lui souris à lui aussi, et il partit après m'avoir envoyé un baiser.

J'en ris avec Alice.

-Allez, on remballe! S'écria Bren à son équipe avant de me faire un clin d'œil et de s'en aller à son tour.

-Merci, dis-je pour que tout le monde m'entende.

J'eus droit à des hochements de tête et des sourires de tout le monde, même de la part de Victoria.

Plus tard, j'étais dans la voiture avec Emmett. Mon stress était à son comble.

Avant qu'il ne démarre, Alice m'avait donné les consignes.

\- Présente toi comme tu le veux à tout le monde, soit souriante. Oh, et Collin, le chauffeur, restera garé dans le parking toute la nuit, il te suffit de lui envoyer un SMS au numéro que j'ai mis à son nom dans ton portable pour qu'il vienne te chercher à l'entrée.

Elle me tendit mon téléphone que je remis dans mon sac.

⁃ Et.. Amuse toi ! De toute façon t'es avec le grizzli. Sourit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère.

⁃ Je prendrai soin de Bella. Ajouta il à l'attention de sa sœur.

La voiture démarra et je vis Alice peu à peu disparaître derrière nous.

\- Ça va aller, entendis-je vaguement, perdue dans mes pensées.

Trop vite, nous arrivâmes au gala des Masen.

Emmett et moi avions à peine parlé, il avait été occupé au téléphone et il s'en excusa juste avant de sortir.

C'est le cœur au bord des lèvres que je sortis de la voiture, après que Collin m'ait ouvert la porte et offert sa main pour m'aider à m'extirper de l'habitacle.

⁃ Passez une belle soirée, Mademoiselle Swan. Dit il, avant que je me mette à avancer accroché au bras de mon cavalier.

L'horloge sur la bâtisse face à moi affichait 21h, déjà. Devant la porte d'entrée se tenait un portier.

Il nous ouvrit.

⁃ Bonsoir, nous accueillit une jeune femme, tout en regardant la liste devant elle, des lunettes sur le bout du nez.

Elle portait une robe grise extrêmement moulante, comme une seconde peau. Ce qui me rappela de quoi j'étais moi-même affublée.

⁃ Bonsoir dis-je doucement, hésitante.

Emmett eu un sourire, pour moi, qui se voulait rassurant.

Il discuta avec la jeune femme et quand elle comprit qui nous étions, elle se comporta d'une toute autre façon.

Elle nous conduit donc vers une porte, et l'ouvra.

Je me retrouvais alors dans un grand jardin, recouvert d'une grande piste boisée, à certains endroits stratégiques, je suppose.

 _C'est sûrement pour que les invités puissent se déplacer ailleurs que sur l'herbe_ , m'étais-je dis.

L'endroit était somptueux et décoré avec goût, comme dans un rêve.

⁃ Vous êtes à la table numéro 21 Monsieur et Madame Cullen, veuillez me suivre.

L'ambiance légère me plut aussitôt.

Des bougies était disposées un peu partout.

Devant la piste, une scène surplombait le jardin. Dessus, des musiciens animaient la soirée, peu à peu.

Plusieurs personnes étaient attablées, à discuter gaiement tandis que d'autres discutaient debout, à certains endroits.

Une jeune femme se tourna vers moi, blanche comme un linge puis regarda Monsieur Emmett Cullen, à mon bras.

⁃ Vous voilà arrivés.

Nous étions à une grande table ronde. C'était la seule sur laquelle trônait une grand bouquet de fleurs blanches.

Emmett me tira une chaise et s'assit à mes côtés. Tout s'était passé très vite. Dans un premier temps, j'essayais de me recentrer.

J'étais un peu perdue et tout me semblait flou.

⁃ Passez une belle soirée, et encore navrée.

Je compris qu'elle s'excusait de ne pas avoir su qui nous étions. Elle me regarda un instant avec admiration, comme si elle me prenait pour Aly puis s'en alla.

Devant moi, je pouvais lire le nom d'Alice Cullen sur un petit carton - le mien -.

Tout le monde nous salua d'un petit hochement de tête. Je rougis.

⁃ Quel honneur d'avoir les Cullen à notre table. Bienvenus ! Dit l'homme à ma gauche, d'une voix si claire et pure que j'en fus électrisée.

Je ne relevais pas tout de suite.

Curieuse, je tournais ma tête vers lui pour voir à quoi ressemblait mon interlocuteur, propriétaire de cette voix.

Quand je le vis, un tas de picotements traversèrent mon échine.

Ses cheveux bruns, aux reflets de bronze reflétaient la lumière et donc, me paraissaient sûrement plus clairs que ce qu'ils devaient vraiment être.

Ce qui m'interpella le plus, ce fut ses yeux. D'une couleur émeraude si profonde que je m'y noyais.

Sa bouche, sous son nez droit, elle, me donnait envie de l'embrasser, pour faire disparaître ce petit sourire suffisant qu'il affichait.

J'eus du mal à détourner le regard mais finis par m'y contraindre.

⁃ Merci… Répondis-je, de la voix la plus douce dont je pouvait user.

Je voulais le séduire, sans même l'avoir prémédité.

Il me fixait.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au carton devant lui, sur lequel son nom devait être inscrit.

-…Monsieur Masen. Finis-je, manquant de m'étouffer avec ma salive.

Il me fit un clin d'œil complice.

Emmett, près de moi, me lança un regard, comme si il se posait des questions.

⁃ Merci Masen, dit-il, sympa.

Entre eux, le courant semblait déjà passer. A moins qu'ils ne se connaissent déjà ?

Je me sentais rassurée et moins seule de l'avoir à mes côtés, "mon" Monsieur Cullen. Emmett se pencha vers moi.

⁃ Aly m'a expliqué que tu la représenterait ce soir, mais pas que.. souffla-t-il sans finir sa phrase.

Il ne savait pas si je devais me faire passer pour Alice et moi non plus.

⁃ Je ne sais même pas où je suis Em'.. Ricanais-je, je n'ai pas osé lui dire que je ne suis pas Alice..

⁃ Bon, ce n'est pas grave. me coupa-t-il. Je m'en charge.

Son regard me montrait que j'avais son soutien. Puis une lueur de défi apparu dans ses prunelles.

⁃ Alice, je suis enchanté que tu m'aies accompagné. Ajouta-t-il, tout haut pour qu'Edward Masen l'entende.

Je rougis comme une pivoine.

⁃ Nous sommes à la table d'honneur. A côté de toi c'est Edward Masen, mais tu le sais déjà.

J'acquiesçais et il continua ses messes basses, joueur.

⁃ Tout autour, il y a ses parents, leurs associés et amis proches. Nous sommes assis ici parce que Carlisle est un très bon ami des Masen. affirma-t-il, plus sérieux qu'à son habitude

Je fis oui de la tête, à nouveau.

⁃ Ce gala se déroule en l'honneur d'un nouveau contrat signé entre les Masen et The Novel corporation. Ce sont d'anciens rivaux et anciens concurrents direct dans le milieu industriel. Mais, ce n'est pas important. continua Emmett en lancent un regard complice à son nouvel ami.

⁃ Edward va sûrement être promu, ou je ne sais quoi.. C'est un homme qui soigne beaucoup son image.

⁃ D'accord, dis-je alors, mal à l'aise.

⁃ Mademoiselle Cullen. M'appela alors le concerné.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, appréhendant quelque chose. J'avais peur qu'il me dise qu'il savait que je n'étais pas Alice et que je n'avais rien à faire ici, dans son monde.

⁃ Comment allez vous? Me demanda-t-il, charmeur.

Sa voix mielleuse m'avait envoûtée de suite, pour la seconde fois et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. J'étais rassurée.

J'allais répondre mais une voix aux allures hautaines s'éleva.

-Alors, on ne me présente pas ?

Une jeune blonde assise à côté de mon interlocuteur me regardait avec insistance, elle s'était inclinée afin qu'on puisse la voir, derrière Edward.

⁃ Voici Rosalie Masen, ma sœur. nous dit-il alors, d'un air exaspéré.

Je le comprenais sur ce point. La dénommée Rosalie ne semblait pas avoir la moindre once de modestie ni même de sympathie.

Elle nous tendit respectivement la main. Quand elle prit celle du grizzli à côté de moi, quelque chose changea dans son expression.

Je sentis Emmett se tendre.

C'est en lui jetant un regard que je compris qu'elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Tous les deux se dévoraient du regard.

⁃ Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Cullen. Susurra-t-elle, d'une voix féline à l'intention de mon pseudo frère.

⁃ Appelez moi Emmett. Ajouta-t-il, maladroit.

Edward et moi nous lançâmes un regard d'entente, sur la même longueur d'onde. Nous nous sentions de trop entre ces deux là qui, déjà, se dévoraient du regard sans pudeur.

Ils ne nous prêtaient plus aucune attention, ni à moi ni à Edward.

⁃ Emmett. Prononçais-je avant de sortir de table, pour m'excuser.

Il me fit un signe de la tête avant de reporter son attention sur sa nouvelle proie.

Je m'enfuis vers le hall, voulant m'isoler quelque minutes.

Une fois dans les toilettes, le trop-plein d'émotions ressortit et les larmes manquèrent de jaillir.

Soudain, me ressaisissant, je regardais autour de moi en espérant que personne ne m'ait vu. Je m'enfermais alors dans un des cabinets.

Il était muni d'un bel évier en marbre d'où l'eau sortait en cascade par le dessus. Un grand miroir orné de perles surplombait le tout.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas dit qui j'étais, tout simplement. Pourquoi avais-je menti ?

Je croisais mon reflet dans le miroir. Je me dépêchais alors d'arranger ce que je pouvais de mon maquillage, pour ne pas le gâcher d'avantage.

⁃ Ce n'est qu'une soirée. Une simple soirée, relax. Relax. Me répétais-je à moi même pour m'encourager.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, je retournai à l'extérieur.

En m'avançant vers la table 21, je n'y vis plus personne à part Edward.

Il était assis, à regarder les gens qui dansaient sur la piste, un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme si ça le rendait fier ou comme si ça l'attendrissait.

Je croisai le regard d'Emmett qui me fit un clin d'œil. Il dansait avec Rosalie sur un bel air de musique qui flottait tout autour de nous.

Prenant mon courage à deux main, je m'avançais vers la table et pris place, juste après qu'Edward se soit levé pour me tirer la chaise.

Je l'en remerciais.

⁃ Puis-je vous offrir un verre Mademoiselle Cullen ? Me proposa-t-il de son chaud ténor, en vrillant son regard au mien.

Je ne me sentais plus la Bella timide qui s'occupe de la garderie, j'étais confiante.

⁃ Avec plaisir. Répondis-je en effleurant sa main de la mienne.

Je me mordis la lèvre tandis qu'il me regardait avec espièglerie. Il leva la main pour appeler un serveur, sans me quitter des yeux une seule seconde.

L'atmosphère était brûlante. J'avais réussi mon coup mais la question était : Que voulais-je ?

Un homme arriva et voulu prendre ma commande, pour commencer.

⁃ Un verre de vin blanc, s'il vous plaît. Dis-je en regardant le serveur.

Il me fit un sourire que je lui rendis ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à Edward.

⁃ Une bouteille de votre meilleur vin blanc, alors. Ajouta-t-il, sec, à l'intention du serveur.

Quand il partit, je me tournais vers l'objet de mes convoitises.

Quel manque de tact Monsieur Masen!? lui murmurai-je faussement outrée. Il arqua un sourcil, un sourire en coin lui tordait les lèvres.

\- Essayeriez vous déjà de me rendre jaloux, Mademoiselle Cullen? Rétorqua-t-il, taquin.

Je rougis de plus belle.

⁃ Absolument. Répondis-je tout de même, joueuse.

Je me mis à rire et il m'offrit à son tour le plus beau des sons.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent pendant un moment et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Autour de moi, plus rien ne comptait, tout devenait lointain. Comme si nous étions, lui et moi, dans un monde qui nous appartenait.

Le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi.

Rosalie s'était installée à côté d'Emmett et j'étais alors auprès d'Edward, juste à côté de lui.

Il me fit rire tout la soirée, et un petit jeu s'installa au fur et à mesure que les heures avançaient et celles-ci défilaient de plus en plus vite.

Vers minuit, peut être juste avant, Emmett et moi même nous apprêtions à partir.

Il avait prit les coordonnées de Rosalie et lui promit de lui donné des nouvelles dès le lendemain.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle lui donna un baiser qui dura plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

Edward riait à côté de moi.

Je me tournai vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres, comme pendant une bonne partie de la soirée.

J'allais lui dire que je trouvais qu'ils allaient tout deux trop vite mais, bien vite j'eus l'impression d'être happée par sa délicieuse bouche.

A la dernière seconde, celle-ci dériva et il embrassa tendrement ma joue.

Jamais je ne le reverrai. Pouvais-je alors me permettre de l'embrasser en guise d'au revoir ? _Non._

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et la pressa doucement.

⁃ J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

Je baissai les yeux et repris ma main avant de me lever, et avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit.

Il se leva à son tour, sans cesser de me regarder.

⁃ J'aimerai te revoir.. Me confia-t-il, comme un secret.

⁃ Alice ! Entendis-je derrière moi.

La bulle éclata.

Emmett me faisait signe de venir vers lui. Il était temps de dire au revoir à Edward. Je lui souris, comme pour lui demander pardon et tournais les talons, à contre cœur.

Il m'attrapa la main et me retourna vers lui à nouveau et son regard me désarma.

⁃ Ce n'est pas possible. Lui dis-je, de but en blanc.

Me cœur manqua de se briser à mes mots.

Dans ses yeux, je cru voir un brasier, dont je demandais la signification. Je lui tournais alors de nouveau le dos et allais rejoindre Emmett, le cœur toujours serré.

C'est vers une heure moins le quart que je fus enfin à la maison. J'avais remercié mon cavalier et lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit.

Avant d'aller me coucher, je recouvris Alice qui s'était endormie devant la télévision.

Je ressenti une terrible tristesse en pensant que plus jamais je ne le reverrai. Jamais il ne saurait qui j'étais réellement. Même si cela devait arriver un jour, il ne voudrait pas de moi. Il ne voudrait pas de la simple Bella Swan.

Enfin, ça, c'est que je croyais.

* * *

Ca vous a plû? Avez-vous aimé ce gala?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit review. Positifs comme négatifs ( constructifs), ils sont les bienvenus.

Merci à ma beta !

A la semaine prochaine!

Pixie.


	3. Con Fuoco

.

Salut à tous !

Voici le 3ème chapitre avec un jour d'avance.

Je vous souhaites dors et déjà une merveilleuse nouvelle année.

Merci pour les favoris, follow & reviews!

J'ai répondu au mieux aux commentaires, comme à mon habitude. ;)

(Pour les reviews anonymes, n'oubliez pas de mettre un pseudo afin que je puisse vous répondre en début de chapitre.)

On se retrouve plus bas,

Enjoy !

 **-Tout les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer-**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Con Fuoco** Avec feu ( vite et ardent )

C'est la lumière du soleil qui m'extirpa de mon sommeil déjà devenu léger.

L'aube s'en était allée, laissant place au jour dans toute sa splendeur. Les rayons du soleil entraient de ma chambre par une fente qui séparait mes teintures. Je ne les avais pas bien fermées la nuit dernière.

Je n'eus pas de mal à sortir de mon lit, bizarrement. Je n'avais pas ôté mes vêtements de la veille et ne m'étais pas démaquillée.

Quelle c _rado'._ pensais-je pour moi-même.

Je partis alors dans la salle de bain remédier à cela puis prit ma douche. L'eau sur mon corps me fit du bien et me réveilla tout à fait.

Après avoir éteint le robinet et être sortie, je suis allée enfiler une gros pull en laine et un pantalon de yoga des plus confortable.

C'est en mettant celui-ci que j'entendis la sonnerie du téléphone fixe retentir dans le salon. Je jetai alors un regard à l'horloge accrochée au dessus de mon lit et arquais un sourcil. Il n'était que neuf heure.

Je répondis, curieuse.

⁃ Bonjour, dis-je doucement, d'une voix soupçonneuse.

⁃ Bonjour! Me répondis la voix de Richard, l'homme qui se trouvait à l'accueil de la résidence.

Cet homme était une des personnes les plus gentilles qui m'avait été donné de rencontrer dans ma vie. Il avait toujours été bienveillant à mon égard et à celui d'Alice.

⁃ Oui ?

⁃ Un livreur est venu apporter quelque chose. Puis-je le laisser monter, Mademoiselle ?

⁃ Bien sur Rich' ! Acceptai-je, simplement.

Richard raccrocha sans cérémonie après m'avoir souhaité une bonne journée.

Je me doutais que c'était un paquet provenant de mon père qui vivait à Forks. Il m'en envoyait très souvent pour me donner des nouvelles de lui et de mon frère, Jasper.

Ce dernier faisait toujours un tas de bêtises. Mon père étant policier, Jasper avait toujours essayé d'attirer son attention en faisant tout ce qu'on lui interdisait.

Mais, aujourd'hui, cela avait prit une toute autre ampleur…

Je me demandais ce que mon père avait encore bien pu m'envoyer. Peut être un simple cadeau étant donné qu'on approchait de la période des fêtes.

⁃ Salut crevette ! Me dit une petite voix endormie derrière moi, coupant court à mes pensées.

Je me tournais et souris à Alice qui semblait toujours flotter entre rêve et réalité.

⁃ Salut salut !

Elle bâilla sans prendre la peine de se couvrir la bouche et s'étira comme un chat.

⁃ J'ai sûrement encore un paquet de papa, du chocolat à tout les coups ! Lui expliquai-je. C'est l'appel qui t'as réveillé ?

⁃ Non. Juste le fauteuil sur lequel je me suis endormie. "Y'a plus confo'" dans cette maison !

⁃ Tu m'étonnes ! J'en connais un rayon à ce sujet, je suis une pro' du canapé. Dis-je pour rire.

⁃ Tu ne voudrais pas être une pro au lit ? Rit-elle.

⁃ Déjà en forme, hein. Ris-je doucement avant de lui donner une tape amicale sur le bras.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la cuisine où elle me suivi en me murmurant un petit oui, à peine audible.

⁃ Café ?

Juste après lui avoir proposé, j'engouffrai un cookie au chocolat presque entièrement dans ma bouche. Voilà les joies d'avoir une colocataire qui cuisine comme un chef.

⁃ Oui je veux bien, s'il te plaît. dit-elle avant de bâiller de nouveau, sans mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

Je lui lançais un essuie-tout à la figure.

⁃ C'est quoi ces manières ? Fis-je outrée.

J'avais parlé d'un air faussement hautain. Elle me lança un regard de revanche.

⁃ Remercie-moi plutôt de te faire des cookies au lieu de me lancer des choses à la figure !

La sonnette retentit.

Le temps d'un regard et elle s'était mise à courir vers la porte. Je mis une seconde avant de réagir et la suivis à grand pas.

Effectivement, elle était en forme malgré les apparences.

Alice arriva aux portes avant moi et appuya sur le boutons pour les ouvrir.

Ce que je vis de l'autre côté me cloua sur place. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas.

⁃ Mademoiselle Cullen ? Dit-le livreur, avant de replacer sa casquette sur sa tête.

Elle hocha la tête et il lui tendit un énorme bouquet de fleurs. Alice signa difficilement le papier à cause de la charge qu'elle avait dans les bras.

⁃ Merci. Souffla-t-elle avant de refermer la porte tandis que le livreur nous dit au revoir de la main.

Le bouquet de fleurs était gigantesque, il devait contenir au moins une trentaine de roses rouges. Elles étaient magnifiques et parfaites, sans aucun défaut.

J'aidai Alice à porter le bouquet jusque la salle à manger.

⁃ Nous n'avons pas de vase assez grand, je crois.

⁃ Il y a une carte ! Dit mon amie, en ne prêtant pas attention à mes mots.

Elle la prit et la lu à voix haute, le sourire aux lèvres.

« La soirée d'hier, en votre compagnie Mademoiselle Cullen, a été un enchantement.

Accepteriez vous de me revoir?

Je vous promets de vous étonner.

Edward A. Masen. »

Durant ce moment, je m'étais mise à rougir et le sourire d'Alice s'était transformé. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre.

⁃ Je vais tout t'expliquer. M'empressai-je de dire, gênée.

Alice n'avait pas l'air fâchée mais je commençais néanmoins ma tirade. Elle m'écouta

attentivement. Je lui dis tout, à la fin de mon monologue je fermais les yeux tant j'appréhendais sa réaction.

⁃ Tu dis que tu n'as pas osé lui dire que tu n'étais pas.. moi ?

⁃ C'est ça. Marmonnai-je.

Je me mordis la lèvre, assez fort.

⁃ Bella ! s'exclama-t-elle, semblant hors d'elle.

Je m'apprêtais à me confondre en excuses, face au ton de sa voix. Elle devait me détester de m'être faite passer pour elle auprès d'un Masen. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Elle poursuivit.

⁃ En tout cas, tu lui as fait une bonne impression. Il a laissé son numéro. Appelle le. Poursuit-elle

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine.

⁃ Alice je…

⁃ C'est vrai que tu as fait une erreur. Confirma-t-elle. Mais tu ne dois pas laisser passer cette chance !

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

⁃ Appelle le, voyez vous et dis lui la vérité le plus tôt possible, dès que tu t'en sentiras capable.

⁃ Merci Aly, je sais pas quoi te dire je...

Je la serrais bien fort contre moi.

⁃ C'est quand même Edward Masen, Bella.

 **-** Je lui dirai au plus vite. Promis-je, sans relever le fait qu'il était.. Eh bien..celui qu'il est. Edward. Quelqu'un de la haute société..

 _Oh arrête, on n'est pas en plein moyen âge._ Pensais-je.

Plus tard, toutes deux assises par terre, face à la télévision et le dos contre le canapé, nous réfléchissions à une façon d'aborder le problème.

\- Téléphone lui et ne réfléchis pas. Avait-elle dit et ce fut de cette façon que je me retrouvai à composer son numéro.

J'appuyais sur le bouton vert sous les yeux plissés de mon amie.

⁃ C'est une mauv...- commençais-je dire à Alice quand une voix me coupa dans mon élan.

Je la reconnu aussi tôt.

⁃ Allô ? fit-il, d'une voix rude.

⁃ Bonjour Monsieur Masen, dis-je de ma voix la plus charmante.

Alice me fit un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu.

⁃ Oh, Mademoiselle Cullen. Je suis content de vous avoir au bout du fil, je croyais que jamais vous ne m'appelleriez. Me dit-il d'une voix adoucie.

Son ténor manqua de me faire chavirer pour la énième fois. Je me ressaisie bien vite.

Face à moi, Alice gigotait dans tout les sens. Elle était toute excitée par la situation. J'essayais tant bien que mal de garder mon sérieux.

⁃ Que diriez vous d'un dîner, ce soir ? me proposa-t-il, allant droit au but, avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'en dire plus.

Je ne su que répondre.

⁃ Oui, bien sûr ! Réponds ! chuchota mon amie, en me faisant les gros yeux.

⁃ Et bien, Mademoiselle ?

⁃ Seulement si ce n'est que vous et moi. avais-je dis, de but en blanc.

Alice paru choquée. Ça n'avait pas sonné comme je le voulais. Je voulais simplement être à l'abri des regards. Cela semblait plutôt appeler à quelque chose d'un peu plus... Coquin.

⁃ De l'intimité alors. Insista-t-il, comme pour être certain de ce que je désirai. Très bien, vous n'aurez pas à me partager.

Son rire traversa mon téléphone et mon souffle se coupa.

⁃ Je viendrai vous chercher à huit heure. Cela vous convient-il ? décréta-t-il alors.

⁃ A la perfection.

⁃ Je vous vois ce soir mais pour l'heure je dois vous laisser, Mademoiselle Cullen, j'ai une réunion.

⁃ A ce soir.

Il avait raccroché après mes mots.

\- Il me rend folle ! M'écriais-je avant de plonger ma tête dans un des coussins du canapé.

Sa simple voix me mettait dans tout mes états..

Le soir-même, vers 18h Alice et moi étions dans la cuisine, elle se préparait à dîner tandis que moi, je me languissais de la venue d'Edward.

⁃ J'ai faim. me plaignis-je à mon amie.

⁃ Tu mangeras plus tard. Prend un fruit, au pire ? Rit-elle de moi, sans retenue.

Je saisis un pomme et la croqua à pleine dents en transperçant Alice de mon regard inquiet.

⁃ Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ?

⁃ Arrête de réfléchir. Me réprimanda-t-elle en remuant sa sauce.

Je soupirai.

⁃ Je me demande où il va bien pouvoir m'emmener. Je crois que je vais l'appeler pour annuler et je mange à la maison.

Je me saisis d'une fourchette et voulu la plonger dans les pâtes mais Alice m'attrapa le poignet.

⁃ Je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais bien porter, je veux l'appeler pour annuler. Dis-je avant de me lever pour aller prendre le combiné, déterminée.

Elle m'attrapa à nouveau le bras.

⁃ Finis ta pomme, ça va te caler. Et pour ce qui est de la tenue, j'ai ce qu'il te faut.

 _Bien sûr..._

Quelque minutes plus tard, après qu'Alice ait mangé devant moi, elle m'avait forcé à aller dans son dressing juste après une séance de maquillage express.

Assise là, devant tout ses habits, je me mettais à stresser. J'avais peur d'être seule avec lui. Et si il se rendait compte de qui j'étais ?

⁃ Mmh.. Vu que je ne sais pas trop où il compte t'emmener, je ne sais pas quoi te faire porter ! Me dit-elle, en fouillant partout.

⁃ Que dirais-tu de ça ? Ou ça ? Proposait-elle tout en lançant plusieurs hauts et pantalons dans les airs mais dieu merci pas de robe.

Au bout d'un certain temps nous avions composé l'attirail parfait.

Je portais un pantalon en simili-cuir noir avec un haut blanc très légèrement décolleté agrémenté du même collier que j'avais la veille.

La veste que je choisis de mettre était longue et assez classe ce qui permis de dénoter avec le cuir et me donnait une allure soignée. Je mis également une écharpe noire, pour me tenir chaud.

Alice était un génie et moi, je me sentais désirable.

⁃ La tenue dit : je ne suis pas une fille facile mais pas une nonne non plus. Le collier lui fera penser à regarder vers ta poitrine. J'a-dore ! Décréta-t-elle, en me regardant de haut en bas.

Je relevai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval un peu haute tout en lui répondant.

⁃ Si tu le dis.

⁃ Oh mon dieu ! Cria-t-elle comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose de primordial.

Je sursautai.

⁃ Tes sous-vêtements !

Je m'empourprais.

⁃ Alice..! La réprimandai-je, rougissant.

⁃ Ils sont accordés au moins ?

Je fronçais les sourcils et mis mes mains sur mes hanches.

⁃ Il ne les verra pas.. En tout cas pas ce soir.

Nous rions encore quand le téléphone se fit entendre. Je me tournais vers Alice, terrorisée, tout en décrochant.

⁃ Bonsoir. Un jeune homme dénommé Edward Masen vous attend, Mademoiselle Cullen. Dois-je le faire monter ?

⁃ NON! Non Richard, je descends, faites le attendre s'il vous plaît. Repris-je, plus calmement.

⁃ Bien sûr. Dit-il hésitant.

Je raccrochais.

⁃ Je ne me sens pas prête ! dis-je en ouvrant la porte de sortie.

Alice me dit que tout ira bien et c'est en la regardant que j'entrai dans l'ascenseur.

⁃ Amuse-toi ma belle !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et j'appuyai sur le bouton pour le rez-de-chaussé.

En arrivant dans le hall, je le vis assis sur un des fauteuils qui décorait l'entrée, sa veste posée à ses cotés.

Il avait un charme fou.

Quand, à son tour, Edward posa le regard sur moi, il s'empressa de se lever.

⁃ Bonsoir. me dit-il en me souriant.

⁃ Bonsoir Monsieur Masen.

⁃ Appelez-moi Edward. Sourit-il en m'effleurant la main, comme s' il voulait la prendre pour l'embrasser.

J'acquiesçais mais ne lui rendis pas la réciproque. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire.

Tout un frisson me parcouru alors et que je me sentis m'envoler. Ressentait-t-il cette électricité, cet espèce de magnétisme inexplicable entre nous ?

Cela me donnait envie d'être plus proche de lui, de le toucher. Sa voix me sortit de mon introspection.

⁃ Vous êtes sublime. Me complimenta-t-il en encrant son regard au mien.

Nous étions bien plus près l'un de l'autre qu'il ne le faudrait.

⁃ Merci. Souris-je, en essayant de ne pas baisser les yeux.

Il portait une chemise blanche, immaculée, sans cravate. Son jean noir, lui aussi, le mettait en valeur.

Il remit sa veste sur ses épaules.

⁃ Allons-y ?

Je le suivis et dit au revoir à Richard qui me fit un petit geste avant de me faire un clin d'œil discret.

Dehors, une berline noire nous attendait.

Elle était étincelante. Un homme m'ouvrit la porte et je pénétrais dans l'habitacle, suivi de près par Edward.

Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, l'air devenait plus chaud et je me sentais presque en train de suffoquer. L'effet du stress sur moi me rendait folle, il ne me réussissait pas.

Je ressentais des picotements dans tout mon corps.

Être aussi proche de lui et ne pas pouvoir le toucher et ne pas pouvoir... l'embrasser. En somme, je me sentais mal à l'aise et irrévocablement attirée vers lui.

⁃ Où allons-nous ? lui demandais-je alors, pour briser la glace.

Ma curiosité me perdra.

Un léger sourire fendit ses lèvres parfaites et il me répondit doucement, comme pour qu'on ne nous entende pas.

⁃ Là où vous n'aurez pas à me partager, Mademoiselle Cullen.

Je rougis comme une pivoine et détourna le regard vers la route qui défilait sous mes yeux. Les lumières de NYC m'éblouissaient.

⁃ Je dois avouer que j'ai hésité à vous rappelez. Lui dis-je, je ne sais pour quelle raison.

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre et son regard s'y attarda avant de dériver vers mon collier et ensuite un peu plus bas.

J'allais toussoter mais il revint vite à moi, pas gêné le moins du monde.

⁃ Pour quelle raison ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais la voix du chauffeur m'interrompit à mon plus grand soulagement.

⁃ Nous sommes arrivés à destination, Monsieur Masen.

Edward sortit et me tint la porte.

⁃ Après vous.

Il me prit la main pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture et j'en eu la chair de poule sur tout le corps.

Mes yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois le temps que je reviennent à moi.

Je le regardais et il me dirigea vers l'entrée d'un immeuble très haut. La façade était en travaux ce qui ne m'inspira pas confiance mais avoir Edward à mes cotés, d'une certaine façon, me rassurait.

Il sortit une clé de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte avant de nous engouffrer dans une cage d'escalier qui devait être temporaire.

Edward ne pipa mots mais repris ma main et m'entraîna jusqu'en haut.

⁃ Ce n'est plus très loin.

Un étage plus tard, il déverrouilla une nouvelle porte et nous fit entrer ou plutôt.. Sortir.

Je me retrouvais nez à nez avec New York.

Tous ces grattes-ciel, ces lumières, ces bruits... Je m'avançais jusqu'à une rambarde et admira ce que la vue m'offrait.

⁃ Ça te plaît ? Me demanda-t-il en se mettant près de moi.

Nous regardions dans la même direction et je souriais à la superbe vue qui s'offrait à moi.

⁃ Oui, soufflais-je, abasourdie.

⁃ Je n'avais jamais vue aucune ville sous cet angle, c'est magnifique. Ajoutais-je.

Nous restions là, côte à côte, pendant quelques minutes de plus quand Edward prit la parole.

⁃ Tu as faim? Me questionna-t-il, me sortant de ma torpeur.

Mon estomac se réveilla directement et ma réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

⁃ Oui !

Il me prit à nouveau la main. Il vrilla son regard au mien et m'emmena vers un fauteuil déposé plus loin, face à la magnifique vue.

Une jolie table en bois était installée juste devant nous.

Une fois assise, je continuais à regarder la vue. A l'endroit où nous étions maintenant, je nous sentais coupé du monde mais en même temps, tellement en osmose avec celui-ci.

Cela avait quelque chose de presque magique.

Edward releva un des énormes coussins du fauteuil et en découvrit alors l'intérieur. Il en sortit un sac marron puis y plongea la main pour en ressortir deux gros pots blancs. Des écritures chinoises rouges vives ornaient les deux pots.

⁃ J'espère que c'est encore chaud, le livreur est venu déposé ça juste avant qu'on arrive.

C'était loin des chandelles et des manières que je m'étais imaginée.

⁃ Des nouilles ?

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

⁃ Oh.. C'est juste que.. Enfin tu sais.. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

⁃ On peut aller ailleurs, je... Fit-il gêné.

⁃ Non, c'est parfait ! M'exclamais-je en pressant doucement ma main sur sa cuisse, sans l'avoir prémédité.

Je l'enlevais prestement.

Il me tendit une paire de baguettes et le pot que je ne tardais pas à ouvrir. Je pris quelque nouilles et les mis en bouche.

Elles étaient tièdes mais tout de même excellentes.

⁃ C'est plus très chaud.. Lui dis-je, faussement dégoûtée.

⁃ Je suis désolé, on va en commander d'autres ! Dit-il en sortant son portable, affolé.

Je me mis à rire follement et il me lança un regard à me glacer le sang. Il n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier ma plaisanterie.

J'allais m'excuser mais à son tour il s'était mit à rire. Je lui mis un coup à l'épaule, en boudant un peu.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre et après avoir fini nos nouilles chinoises, nous avions beaucoup discuté des choses de la vie.

Il me dit qu'il aimait énormément voyager, là ou il pouvait aller; il allait.

⁃ Je suppose que tu as dû beaucoup voyager toi aussi, tu es quand même une Cullen. S'était-il amusé de moi.

Je ne relevais pas mais me contentais de lui sourire. Un pique me traversa le cœur.

Je détestais mentir.

 _Pourquoi le fais-tu alors ?_

⁃ Je ne t'imaginais pas si simple, tu sais. Changeais-je de sujet.

⁃ Vraiment ?

⁃ Oui.. Je te trouve plus humble que la dernière fois. Tu sembles être vraiment toi même cette fois-ci. Me confiais-je.

Je mettais un point d'honneur à être franche avec tout le monde, même avec lui, un Cullen.

Il ne parut pas vexé, heureusement et pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il m'étudiait.

⁃ J'étais entourée de gens devant lesquels je devais agir comme un homme d'affaire froid. Un peu comme plus tôt, au téléphone.

⁃ Je m'en suis rendue compte.

⁃ Mes excuses.. Quant à toi, tu es très humble aussi. A croire que tu n'es pas Alice Cullen ! Me taquina-t-il.

 _Si tu savais._

Je reposais mon dos sur le dossier du fauteuil et il fit de même, on se retrouva dangereusement près l'un de l'autre.

⁃ Ça me fait du bien de pouvoir parler librement. Surtout avec toi, Alice.. me dit-il doucement.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et je retins mon souffle quand de son pouce, il caressa ma joue. Je fermais les yeux et il effleura mes lèvres des siennes.

Edward s'écarta légèrement et encra son regard dans le mien. Il me regardait comme si ce moment changeait des tas de choses.

⁃ Si tu ne m'arrêtes pas maintenant...

⁃ Je n'ai pas envie de t'arrêter.

Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et ma main prit alors possession de sa nuque. Je l'attirais vers mes lèvres qui n'attendaient plus que lui.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

Notre baiser fut d'abord doux avant de s'approfondir d'avantage. Comme si nous avions déjà besoin l'un de l'autre. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête disparu, y comprit mon mensonge.

Une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre et nous coupa dans notre étreinte.

⁃ Désolé. s'excuse-t-il en le sortant.

Edward regarda l'écran et fronça les sourcils avant de me regarder. Je fis oui de la tête et il prit son appel, l'air désolé.

⁃ Allô ! Répondit-il, mécontent.

 _Edward Masen l'homme d'affaires._

Il discuta quelques secondes avec quelqu'un qui me parut être le chauffeur de la berline.

⁃ D'ici deux minutes nous serons en bas.

⁃ Déjà ? Risquais-je.

Il caressa à nouveau ma joue du bout des doigts et s'approcha de mon oreille.

⁃ Cette soirée est loin d'être la dernière.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau puis se leva avant de me tendre sa main.

* * *

Alooooors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

J'attends vos impressions à toutes avec impatience. (reviewwws *-*)

A la semaine prochaine, jeudi ou mercredi : comme d'habitude.

Merci à ma beta !

Pixie' !


	4. Acceso

.

Salut à tous !

D'abord, j'ai un jour de retard. Sorry ;)

A nouveau, merci pour les reviews (normalement, j'ai répondues a tous), les follows et la favoris.

On se revoit plus bas.

Enjoy !

PS: Attention, ça chauffe.

 **-Tout les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer-**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Acceso (Allumé)

Le lendemain matin, après qu'Alice fut partie retrouver Esmée pour le petit déjeuner mère/fille hebdomadaire, je pensais à la soirée de la veille tandis que j'étais sous la douche.

Edward avait été si charmant et tellement naturel avec moi. C'était comme si aucune barrière sociale ne nous séparait et cela m'avait plu.

Il m'avait ensuite raccompagné en bonne et due forme. Pour me dire au revoir, il avait déposé un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, retenant toute cette tension sexuelle qui s'était accumulée entre nous.

Toute la nuit, j'avais songé à lui. A son regard vert qui me plaisait tant, à sa peau contre la mienne, à la façon dont il m'avait embrassée.

J'étais entrain de me rincer le corps quand j'entendis la sonnerie de la porte d'entrer retentir un première fois.

⁃ Alice.. Soupirai-je.

Elle devait avoir oublié le code pour entrer, pour la millième fois. Je sortis bien vite de la douche et mis vite une serviette autour de moi.

Une fois devant la porte, je la déverrouillais.

Mon visage se crispa mais ma bouche s'ouvrit.

J'étais tellement étonnée de me trouver face à Edward que j'en lâchais la serviette que je tenais contre mon corps.

Je m'empourprais et eu un hoquet de terreur tandis qu'Edward balaya mon corps de son regard brûlant.

J'allais me baisser pour ramasser la serviette mais il m'en empêcha en collant ses lèvres aux miennes, de façon urgente. Ses mains étaient toutes deux contre mon visage.

Je sentis un tissus contre ma peau nue et baissais les yeux sur l'une des mains d'Edward. Il y tenait mon écharpe.

⁃ J'étais venue te la rapporter. Désolé je ne voulais pas... Dit-il en me relâchant précipitamment.

Il prit ma serviette qui était à terre et me cacha le corps avec celle-ci. Ses yeux ne savaient pas où regarder alors que les miens étaient braqués sur lui.

J'encrais mon regard au sien et laissa retomber à terre mon essuie, délibérément cette fois.

⁃ Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Me dit il, crispé, en détournant les yeux de moi.

⁃ J'en ai envie susurrais-je en attrapant sa cravate pour l'attirer à moi.

Sa respiration haletante me fit aimer prendre le contrôle. J'effleurais d'abord l'une de ses mains avant de la porter tendrement sur le bas de mon dos avant de commencer à défaire sa cravate.

Je la lui laissa autour du cou et m'appliquais alors à ouvrir sa chemise après qu'il ait ôté sa veste de costume.

⁃ Hannn qu'est ce que tu me fais Alice...

A ses mots, je me crispais totalement mais repris rapidement mon action. Ce n'était pas le moment.

La peau de sa main, chaude, agrippa ma taille et l'autre fraya son chemin dans mes cheveux. De cette façon, il se mit à embrasser mon cou, avec urgence.

⁃ Tu.. Es.. Certaine.. De.. Commença-t-il à dire, entre chaque baisers.

Je le coupais net.

⁃ Vouloir faire ça ? J'en suis bien plus que certaine Edward.

Il me souleva du sol à la seconde ou je prononçais ses mots, il me demanda on se trouvait ma chambre. Une fois arrivés il me posa sur le lit et se mit à côté de moi sans jamais cesser de m'embrasser.

Je portais mes mains à son torse, repoussant les pans de sa chemise et me mit sur lui.

Sa virilité raidie contre moi me fit pousser un long gémissement. Je me mit à me mouvoir sur lui et à embrasser, en simultané, ses épaules ou encore la base de son cou.

⁃ Oh.. Soupira-t-il de bien être.

Je décidais de nous mettre à égalité et commençais à descendre mes baisers vers son nombril.

Nos respirations saccadées se faisaient entendre dans toute la pièce et le miroir de mon dressing nous reflétait entièrement pour ma plus grande satisfaction.

Une fois arrivée à hauteur de sa ceinture, je l'ouvris puis baissa sa braguette. Il m'aida à enlever son pantalon puis, je revins à _lui._

Je pouvais le voir, dur, à travers son boxer gris. Je me mis alors à le toucher en le regardant derrière mes cils.

Son regard noir de désir et d'excitation m'encouragea à poursuivre.

Je fis glisser son sous-vêtement plus bas et je m'emparais de son membre entre mes lèvres avant de le lécher sur toute sa longueur.

Ses points serraient mes draps et je l'entendis gémir à plusieurs reprises.

C'est alors que je le pris entièrement dans ma bouche et me mit à faire quelque va-et-viens tantôt rapides, tantôt lents.

⁃ Viens. M'appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ses yeux me regardaient comme si j'étais la femme la plus belle qu'il ait pu voir. Edward m'allongea sur mon lit et se mit à me contempler. Gênée, je détournais le regards.

⁃ Regarde-moi.

J'obéis, les joues rosies.

⁃ Tu es tellement belle. Me dit il, au dessus de moi avant de fondre sur mes lèvres.

Notre baiser fougueux rompu, il se mit à embrasser mon cou tout en descendant vers ma poitrine.

⁃ Tu es si douce. Murmura-t-il avant de lécher la peau qui séparait mes deux seins.

De sa mains il se mit à caresser mon sein gauche tandis que que sa langue tournait autour de mon téton droit.

En même temps, il poussait sa longue érection contre mes lèvres trempées.

Je poussais un petit cri, comme si je tombais dans le vide tant c'était bon. Quand il prit finalement mon téton en bouche, il poussa plus fort contre moi et je m'arquais, repliant mes jambes d'avantage et poussant mon bassin vers lui.

Il finit de s'amuser avec ma poitrine et mes gémissements incessants s'arrêtèrent pour laisser place à ma voix.

⁃ J'ai envie de toi Edward.

Il me sourit et puis m'embrassa tout en se plaçant à mon entrée, prête pour lui.

⁃ Tu es toute mouillée. Susurra-t-il, satisfait.

Edward me mordit la lèvre et, d'un coup de rein puissant, entra en moi. Je me serrais aussitôt autour de sa verge imposante.

Le temps que je m'habitue à lui, il caressait la cuisse de ma jambe. Cette dernière était repliée vers lui tandis que l'autre était étirée de l'autre côté.

Il m'embrassa et tendrement, se mit à se mouvoir lascivement au son de mes soupirs. Il me faisait l'amour. Lui. Edward Masen.

⁃ Oh, oh Edward encore. Oui !

Ses coups de butoirs se firent plus forts et maîtrisés faisant mon corps s'arquer et une boule se forma dans mon bas ventre.

Ses lèvres, nichées dans mon cou, me mordillèrent l'oreille.

⁃ Tu en veux.. Encore ? Murmura-t-il, d'une voix outrageusement sexy.

⁃ Han, oui, oui... Encore! Répondis-je, envoyée dans un autre monde.

Mes mains agrippèrent son dos musclé qui se contractait à chaque poussée qu'il m'offrait.

⁃ Je, je vais venir ! Criais-je juste avant que tout mes muscles se contractent autour de lui et que je lâchais un cri de jouissance.

Mon orgasme me foudroya et je sentis Edward venir à son tour avant de retomber lourdement sur moi sans m'écraser.

Après quelques secondes, pour reprendre notre respiration, il se retira il s'allongea à mes côtés.

C'était merveilleux. Soupirai-je, l'esprit à peine retombé.

Il sourit contre ma joue puis l'embrassa.

Nous restâmes quelques temps ainsi avant que je ne lui propose de prendre une douche, ce qu'il accepta.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et nous nous retrouvâmes devant la porte, enlacés.

⁃ J'ai bien fait d'oublier mon écharpe. Dis-je, pour rigoler.

Il rit tendrement avant d'embrasser mon front.

⁃ Je dois retourner travailler.. Je t'appelle ce soir, ma belle. Dit-il après notre douche pleine de tendresse.

Ce surnom me fit rougir et me donna du baume au cœur.

Je lui ouvris la porte. Edward me prit dans ses bras une dernière fois et entra ensuite dans l'ascenseur.

⁃ A tout à l'heure. Lui souris-je en posant mon poids sur le mur à côté de moi, vêtue que de mes sous-vêtements.

Il parcourut mon corps avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et je lui envoyais un baiser, juste avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui.

J'appuyais mon dos à la porte, des étoiles plein les yeux.

A peine m'étais-je mis à repenser à ce qui venait de se passer, à peine m'étais-je mise à culpabiliser d'être une menteuse, à peine m'étais-je mise à me sentir pitoyable; le téléphone sonna me coupant net.

J'accourus et attrapa le combiné.

⁃ Allô!

⁃ Un détenu du commissariat nord de Brooklyn souhaite entrer en communication avec vous. Si vous l'acceptez appuyer sur le un, au cas contraire veuillez raccrocher.

Hésitante, j'appuyais sur le un.

Allô, Bella j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. S'il te plaît vient me chercher, je te rembourserai la caution. Rien n'est de ma faute, c'est ce gros con de flic qui jouait au plus intelligent.

Il continua à parler mais je lui coupais la parole.

⁃ J'arrive.

Je raccrochais, enfilais ce que je trouvais devant moi et puis parti vite chercher mon débile profond de frère.

Je sortis vite de l'ascenseur, rendant à peine son bonjour au concierge et courus m'engouffrer dans ma voiture.

Je démarrais et ne pris même pas la peine de chauffer le moteur comme à mon habitude. C'est à toute vitesse que je m'engageais sur la route.

Ma vitesse dépassait largement la limite, je devais faire attention à ne pas me faire arrêter moi aussi.

Un conducteur me fit une queue de poisson et j'appuyais durement sur mon klaxon, à plusieurs reprises.

Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et me montra un doigt d'honneur que je n'accueillis pas très bien. Je le doublais au plus vite en guise de vengeance et accélérais.

⁃ C'est pas toi qui va gâcher ma soirée coco, c'est déjà fais, n'essaye même pas ! Dis-je à son attention, même si j'étais déjà à des kilomètres de lui.

Bien vite, j'arrivais devant le poste de police.

Trouver une place où me parquer fut la partie la plus difficile de mon périple. Une fois cela fait, après ce qui me parut des années, j'accourus sous la pluie pour rejoindre le poste.

Trempée, je m'adressais à une dame aux cheveux blonds, jaunâtre, relevés dans un chignon, à l'accueil.

 _En voilà une qui a raté sa couleur._

⁃ Bonsoir, - je regardais son badge -, Jessica, je viens pour Jasper Swan.

Elle ricana un instant avec de daigner me regarder.

⁃ Mmm, outrage à agent. Jasper Swan. Marmonna-t-elle en tapant sur son clavier. Comment épelez-vous Swan ? Me demanda-t-elle, neutre.

⁃ S W A N. Épelais-je, bouillonnante.

⁃ Je vais avoir besoin d'une carte d'identité ou d'un permis de conduire.

 _Et dire s'il vous plaît, c'est pour les animaux de la ferme ?_

Mes yeux se plissèrent un instant avant que je lui tende le document si gentiment demandé. Je tapais du pied, impatiente.

⁃ Vous pouvez le libérer sous caution. Me dit elle, comme lassée, après avoir fait ses vérifications à l'allure d'un escargot.

J'avais envie de lui faire ravaler sa suffisance mais je ne voulais pas rejoindre Jasper en cellule. Je hochais alors simplement la tête, afin qu'elle poursuive.

⁃ Voici les papiers. Remplissez les et ensuite revenez afin qu'on entame la procédure.

Quand ce fut fait, je revins vers elle et elle fit le nécessaire après que j'eus réglé la caution.

⁃ Patientez dans la salle d'attente, je vous prie. Au revoir, bonne soirée. Me souhaita-t-elle, machinalement comme un texte après par cœur à l'école.

Je fis oui de la tête avant d'aller m'asseoir, fatiguée.

Un son se fit entendre, une porte venait de se déverrouillée. Je compris alors que Jasper avoir été libéré, près d'une heure après ma venue.

Pourquoi cela avait été si long ?

Je me levais et partis à la rencontre de mon frère qui me sauta dans les bras, manquant de me briser en deux.

⁃ Merci, j'ai cru que tu allais me laisser pendant une seconde. Me dit-il, toujours affolé.

⁃ Bon, calmons-nous ok ? Viens, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as fais et pourquoi tu es a New York. Et surtout pourquoi je ne le savais pas !

Nous étions à présent dans ma voiture est Jasper m'expliqua.

⁃ Alya m'a quittée sous prétexte que je ne suis qu'un lâche et que je deviens alcoolique ou je ne sais quelles autres sottises.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

⁃ Et ? Dis-je ferme, me contenant.

⁃ Je me suis tiré de la maison parce que Charlie.. Euh, papa semblait ne plus vouloir de moi là bas et..

Il se mit à sangloter et mit ses mains dans ses cheveux puis serra les poings. Je caressais ses doigts et posais ma tête sur son épaule.

⁃ Je suis là. Le rassurai-je, tendrement.

Il avait la gorge serrée, je pouvais le sentir.

⁃ Écoute, n'en parlons plus. Je suis là d'accord ? Tu vas laisser tout cela se tasser et rester avec ta sœur. Je serai toujours dans ton équipe. Lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue.

C'était ce que je lui disais toujours quand nous étions enfant pour le rassurer. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et s'appuya dessus.

⁃ Merci de toujours être si gentille. Je ne sais pas si je mérite autant. Ces dernières années je n'ai fais que des conneries. Me dit-il, d'une voix basse, les yeux durement fermés comme pour retenir un sanglot.

Je le serrais dans mes bras pendant ce qui me sembla des heures, nous étions restés ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

⁃ Allez.

J'avais parlé et puis m'étais mise au volant.

⁃ On rentre. Souris-je doucement.

Il alluma la radio et ce fut sur une note tendre et de renouveau que je me remis à conduire, calmement cette fois.

* * *

Qu'avez vous pensez du 1er lemon ? Et de l'arrivé de Jasper ? Qu'attendez vous de la suite ?

Dites-moi tout, à vos claviers !

A la semaine prochaine.

Merci à ma beta.

Pixie.


	5. Animato

.

Salut à toutes !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Les choses commenceront à « s'épicier » a partir du chapitre prochain, les problèmes vont malheureusement commencer.

Profitez donc du « calme » de celui-ci.

Merci pour vos favoris, follow et reviews ! Ca me donne envie de continuer.

Enjoy !

* * *

Réponse aux anonymes :

Nina - Coucou, merci pour ton review. Dommage que tu n'ai pas précisé plus pour quoi tu abandonnes le lecture de la fic'. Bye !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Animato - Animé

\- QUOI?! Comment ça il va rester ici pour « quelque temps » ?! S'écria Alice en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Elle faisait les cent pas dans notre hall d'entrée.

Je venais de lui expliquer toute l'histoire. Elle avait eu l'air très compatissante jusqu'à ce que je lui annonce la nouvelle. J'avais proposé à mon frère de venir vivre avec nous en attendant qu'une autre possibilité s'offre à lui.

Ce dernier était parti boire un café au Starbucks en face de l'immeuble pour que je puisse parler avec Alice en toute intimité. Et il avait eu raison.

\- Il paiera sa part de loyer dès qu'il aura trouvé un travail. Si tu veux, je peux même m'en charger en attendant.

Alice fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas une question d'argent. Dit-elle en regardant vers la fenêtre.

Je fis la moue.

\- Alors, c'est d'accord? Demandais-je prudemment.

\- Mmh. Rétorqua-t-elle, simplement le sourcil arqué.

Je lui sautais dans les bras sans plus attendre.

\- Ça va me faire bizarre qu'un homme vive avec nous. En plus, je n'ai jamais rencontré ton frère.

Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit et je la lâchais pour aller accueillir mon Jasp. Alice m'emboîta le pas, les pieds traînant un peu.

Je lui lançais un regard qu'elle comprit de suite.

\- Sois gentille d'accord ? Dis-je rapidement.

Elle allait me répondre quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur Jasper.

\- Le concierge m'a permis de…Commença-t-il avant de dévisager Alice d'un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas, fort heureusement.

\- … Monter. Finit-il, aguicheur à l'attention d'Alice qui rougissait de plus belle.

Ils se toisaient depuis bientôt une minute quand je me manifestais en toussotant. Tout deux sursautèrent puis se tournèrent vers moi comme un seul homme.

Je ris.

\- Bon, pendant que vous bavez l'un sur l'autre je vais aller cuisiner un petit truc, moi. Souris-je, guillerette.

« _Si je m'y attendais à celle là. »_ Pensais-je en marchant vers la cuisine, l'estomac vide.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout deux vinrent dans la cuisine pour m'aider à mettre la table.

Ils flirtaient clairement devant moi et je ne savais toujours pas si ça me dégoûtait ou répugnait.

Chacun devant notre hamburger, nous nous étions mis à manger.

\- Bella, tu aurais dû me présenter Jasper bien avant ! Comment ça se fait que ça n'arrive que maintenant ? Me demanda Alice, sans prendre la peine de me regarder. Ses yeux étaient scotchés à mon frère qui le lui rendait bien.

J'allais répondre mais il me coupa la parole, à mon plus grand étonnement.

\- Je suis d'accord Bells, tu aurais dû nous présenter bien avant. Murmura-t-il presque, le regard vrillé à celui d'Alice, tout en usant d'une voix bien trop suave que j'aurai aimé ne jamais avoir à entendre.

Je grimaçais mais ne relevais pas. Cette conversation ne m'incluait pas réellement, c'était un jeu entre eux dans lequel je n'avais pas du tout envie d'entrer.

C'est en quatrième vitesse que je finis mon met et couru presque dans le salon pour allumer la télé, histoire de ne pas les entendre roucouler.

Je me mis à zapper quand, tout à coup, je vis Edward sur mon écran. Il était sous la pluie, en costume, en train de répondre à un paparazzi.

Il semblait presser mais tous ces acharnés ne cessaient de le cuisiner.

\- Pourquoi ne parler du projet que maintenant? L'accusa une journaliste tandis que d'autres hurlaient leurs questions à tout va.

Je regardais encore l'émission quand mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. J'avais reçu un SMS.

« Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de ton frère?

Papa. »

Je m'empressai de lui répondre. « _J'aurai dû l'appeler, merde. »_

 _«_ Oui, il est chez moi. Je vais m'occuper de lui un petit moment. »

« Dieu soit loué. Prenez soins de vous, à bientôt ma fille. Passe me voir ! »

Je souris devant l'écran de mon téléphone et lui envoya un émoticône en guise de réponse. Mon père me manquait tellement.

C'est assez tôt que je partis me coucher, le lendemain je reprenais le travail et ce, après un week-end bien chargé.

Dans la cuisine, Alice et Jasper discutaient gaiement autour d'un verre.

Je leur souhaitais une bonne nuit et montais vite la chambre d'ami à mon frère. Alice promit de lui montrer où il pourrait trouver la salle de bain, etc.

Je lui fis confiance et filais au lit.

. . .

. . .

Je me réveillais trop tard et dû, de ce fait, me préparer à toute vitesse.

Après ma douche, j'engloutis rapidement un cookie et pris mon café avec moi en voiture. Par chance, j'arrivai à l'heure pour accueillir les petits.

Les heures défilaient à toute vitesse tandis que je m'occupais de mes petits bouts de chou.

\- Madame Isabella ! M'appela la petite Cindy.

Je me tournais vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres et m'abaissais à son niveau pour l'écouter.

\- Maman m'a dit de vous demander si je n'ai pas oublié mon b'net ici ? Dit-elle d'une voix chantante en regardant partout autour d'elle.

Cette petite était adorable mais très distraite.

\- Ton « b'net »? Demandais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je savais très bien ce dont elle me parlait.

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils le temps de réfléchir puis reformula en riant.

\- Aaaaah oui, je voulais dire bonnet hein! S'exclama-t-elle avant de se remettre à rire aux éclats.

J'aimais mon travail pour cette raison. La joie de vivre des enfants était contagieuse. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ils se mettent à pleurer comme de petits démons.. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

\- Je te le rendrai à la fin de la journée Cindy, je l'ai retrouvé.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête puis partit jouer avec les autres enfants.

La fin de ma journée arrivait à grand pas et déjà, les parents affluaient dans la salle de garderie.

J'avais des tas de petites conversations un peu partout en fonction des parents qui se présentaient à moi. La plus part voulait simplement discuter de la journée et d'autres s'attardaient sur de petits détails.

C'est avec beaucoup d'attention que je les écoutais, bien que mon esprit me tiraillait ailleurs.

Ma journée était définitivement arrivée à son terme, chaque enfant s'en était allé et je rangeais la salle alors que mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

J'accourus jusqu'à mon sac et me mis à farfouiller dedans de plus bel. J'espérais secrètement que mon interlocuteur serait Edward.

Ma main frôla l'objet froid et je m'en saisis, répondant sans regarder le nom.

\- Allô!

La voix d'Alice me répondit, enjouée.

\- Je voulais simplement te demander si.. Enfin, Jasper et moi allons passer la soirée ensemble et..

Je grimaçais.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas, à tout hasard, que je rentre plus tard que d'accoutumé ?

J'expirais bruyamment.

\- Seulement si c'est possible, que tu sais quoi faire de ta soirée ou que...

\- Disons que je vais aller me manger un bout. Soupirai-je, lasse, déjà.

Elle dit quelque chose d'imperceptible plus loin que le combiné. Je savais qu'elle pouvait me demander ce genre de faveur. Ça m'était également arrivé dans le passé.

\- 22h?

\- 22h. Lui confirmai-je.

Elle rit doucement, contre toute attente. Jasper devait en être pour quelque chose.

\- Salut Jasp'! Lancé-je, pour les mettre mal à l'aise, joueuse.

J'entendis mon frère rire.

\- Salut ! S'écria-t-il, la voix lointaine.

Je mis fin à la conversation, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ça me paraissait bizarre, bien que je fus tout de même conquise par cette petite histoire débutante. Ils étaient tout deux des personnes que j'aimais et qui m'importaient. « _Pourquoi pas… »_

Je mis volontairement plus de temps à ranger, jusqu'à ce que mon cellulaire retentisse à nouveau.

Je décrochais.

\- Quoi encore ? Raillai-je, le bonnet de Cindy en main.

 _« Ouille, je ne le lui ai pas rendu. »_ Me réprimandai-je, mentalement.

\- Bonsoir à vous aussi Mademoiselle Cullen.

Je manquais de m'étouffer.

Il m'avait appelée, il l'avait vraiment fait. Edward était de l'autre côté du fil. J'étais très agréablement surprise. Tellement que j'en oubliai de lui répondre.

\- Alice? Dit-il, d'une voix lisse.

\- Ah euh oui oui ! Bonsoir je… Désolée, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Mmh, j'aurai peut-être pas dû dire ça._

\- Comment dois-je le prendre ?

Son ténor contrarié m'atteignit droit au cœur et je me crispais.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois. Je parlais à une amie juste avant ton appel. Le rassurai-je.

Et cela marcha.

\- Hann… Très bien. Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles et te demander si tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

Je souris.

\- Et bien..

Il me coupa sans cérémonie.

Annule. M'interpella-t-il, le ton sournois.

C'est sans préambule que je finis ma phrase.

\- … Je n'ai rien de prévu, Monsieur Cullen.

\- Je passe te prendre à huit heure et demie?

L'horloge affichait bientôt huit heure moins le quart et je me rappelais que je ne pouvais pas réellement me rendre chez moi.

J'allais lui proposer de venir me chercher au travail mais je me rappelais bien vite que j'étais « Alice Cullen » et non Bella Swan.

Je fronçais les sourcils, contrariée.

Un autre mensonge : je ne travaillais pas en étant Alice. Cette pensée me déchira le cœur mais je la chassais bien vite de mon esprit en secouant la tête.

\- Et si je te rejoignais directement à ton travail ? Proposais-je, comme si cela me venait naturellement.

Il gémit et ce ne fut pas sans me rappeler nos ébats datant de la veille.

-Pourquoi pas. Me répondit-il, néanmoins hésitant.

-Parfait ! Souris-je.

-Parfait. Retroqua-t-il alors, cette fois d'une voix suave que je ne lui connaissais pas encore.

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine et je me reteins d'émettre un bruit qui pourrait me trahir.

Notre conversation s'acheva ainsi et mon esprit se mit à carburer. Je devais trouver une façon d'un peu m'embellir.

Je me saisis alors d'un petit blush rosé que je cachais dans un de mes tiroirs. Je l'appliquais en petite quantité pour me donner meilleure mine.

J'étais affublée d'un tee-shirt couleur chair à manches longues enfouit dans un jean noir taille haute. C'était une tenue confortable mais qui, une fois agrémentée de ma longue veste noire, semblait plus sophistiquée.

Après de longues années avec Alice, j'avais appris à m'habiller avec une petite touche de style. Et aujourd'hui, j'en mesurais l'importance.

Quelque minutes plus tard j'allais me mettre en route mais bien vite je réalisais que je ne savais pas où se trouvait l'immeuble où Edward travaillait.

J'étais sur le point de lui envoyer un SMS quand j'en reçu un de sa part.

« 780 8th Ave, New York.

Edward. »

Après une vingtaine de minutes de route j'arrivais finalement, à point nommé. Il était tout juste huit heure et demie.

J'allais entrer dans l'établissement quand je vis Edward à travers la vitre. Il m'aperçut à son tour et vint à ma rencontre, à l'extérieur.

A peine fut il à mes côtés qu'il déposa un rapide, mais extrêmement doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

Il allait se détacher de moi au moment où je porta ma main à sa nuque afin de le le retenir.

Nous poursuivîmes ce baiser durant des secondes qui me parurent durer des heures.

Toute une myriade de frissons me parcouraient par vagues, la chaleur se propageait dans mon corps.

Au fond de moi, je savais que je pourrais m'y habituer. M'habituer au fait que, avec cet homme, je me sentais là où je devais être.

Néanmoins, je savais aussi que je n'étais qu'une menteuse effrontée. Il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

De ce fait, je me promis de trouver le moment idéal pour lui avouer la vérité, mais surtout _la_ manière parfaite… S'il en existait une, tout du moins.

\- Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il, les sourcils froncés.

Je voulais lisser ce petit espace froissé sur son front d'un baiser mais me reteins.

Il avait remarqué que je m'étais éloignée dans mes pensées. Je revins bien vite sur terre et lui souris de toute mes dents.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent tandis que je hochais la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Que dirais-tu de venir dîner chez moi, ma chère demoiselle Cullen ?

Je réprimais une grimace.

\- J'en serais ravie! M'exclamais-je, affamée.

Qu'avais-je mangé aujourd'hui ? Presque rien. Je n'y avais d'ailleurs même pas songé. Ce type d'oubli m'était courant.

Edward entreprit de m'emmener chez lui dans sa voiture.

Je n'étais jamais montée dans une Porsche mais avait soigneusement manqué de le lui dire. Quel genre de membre de la famille Cullen serais-je si je le lui avouais ?

Dans un coin de ma tête, je notais que j'avais laissé ma voiture devant son bureau. J'étais bien trop distraite pour m'en soucier ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

Il alluma la radio et se mit à chantonner doucement.

J'étais comme hypnotisée par l'harmonie de sa voix. Que ne savait-il pas faire ? J'espérais secrètement qu'il ait des défauts lui aussi.

\- Alors, que comptes-tu me préparer ce soir ? M'enquis-je.

⁃

La faim était prédominante.

Edward rit en prenant un tournant qui nous mena dans une allée légèrement en descente.

\- Je comptais commander quelque chose à manger.

J'arquai un sourcil.

\- Encore? Demandais-je, inattentive.

Dehors, les maisons plus modernes les unes que les autres défilaient. Au bout, plus à l'écart, se trouvait un portail gris métallisé.

Edward déverrouilla celui-ci à l'aide d'une télécommande et, contre toutes attentes, il coulissa sur le côté.

La voiture nous fit alors aller plus loin puis s'immobilisa devant une magnifique demeure très moderne.

Je ne voyais pas grand chose mais j'en apercevais assez pour m'émerveiller.

Mon hôte vint m'ouvrir la potière et me tendit sa main. Je rougis vivement tout en esquissant un sourire. .

C'est vers l'entrée de sa maison qu'Edward m'emmena alors. Il ouvrit la porte et nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur.

La lumière s'alluma d'elle même à notre arrivée, éclairant le salon de plus bel. Celui-ci était décoré par de subtiles tons de brun et de beige.

Un brun très foncé, presque noir modernisait la pièce.

Le sol, recouvert de carrelage couleur chair, flamboyait à la lumière.

Sur un grand tapis reposait un large fauteuil face à une télévision apposée au mur. Entre eux, une table en verre et en bois était posée.

Derrière ce fauteuil se trouvait un longue bibliothèque. Sans y réfléchir, je me retrouvais devant elle à parcourir chaque ouvrage de ma main.

Edward m'interpella.

\- Ma belle, et si nous allions boire un petit verre ? Me proposa-t-il.

J'aimais ce surnom à la seconde où il le prononça. Il me rappelait mon vrai prénom. Je n'aimais pas l'entendre m'appeler Alice.

Je le suivis dans la cuisine qui, elle aussi, était à couper le souffle tant elle était décorée avec goût. On y trouvait les mêmes tons que dans la pièce précédemment visitée.

\- Qu'aimerais-tu boire ?

Je parcouru avec lui plusieurs type de vins.

Autour de notre verre, nous avions bavassé durant ce qui me sembla une éternité, en attendant les sushis que nous avions commandé. Ce qui était loin de me déranger.

\- Alors, parle-moi de toi. Me demanda Edward, l'air intéressé.

Je gloussais.

\- Que voulez vous savoir de moi Masen? Lui dis-je en le défiant du regard.

Il caressa ma main de la sienne.

\- Tout ce que vous accepterez de me confier.

Mon pouls s'accéléra. Il avait l'air si intéressé par celle que j'étais. Je pris une longue inspiration.

\- Mmm, voyons voir… J'aime beaucoup la musique et tout ce qui attrait aux arts de façon générale. J'apprécie les enfants, m'occuper d'eux enfin ce genre de choses.

Edward me regardait avec attention. Ce que je lui racontais semblait l'intéresser au plus haut point. J'en était ravie.

\- Que veux-tu savoir de plus ? Lui demandai-je, le visage appuyé sur ma paume le bras accoudé au bar de la cuisine.

Il remit une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille.

\- Où as-tu fais tes études?

Le stress s'empara de moi. Devrai-je mentir ou dire la vérité comme je l'avais fais jusqu'à présent ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je décidai de lui parler des études qu'Alice avait faites.

\- Je suis allée à l'université de Columbia ou j'ai étudié les arts. Débitais-je, sans réfléchir tout en sachant que cela collerai avec ce que j'avais dis précédemment.

 _« Quelle menteuse effrontée. »_ pensais-je.

En réalité j'étais allée dans une université publique tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et avait simplement fais des études pour être puéricultrice.

Il me regarda, l'air impressionné.

\- Et toi même? Lui demandais-je avant qu'il me pose une autre question.

Il bascula sa tête vers le coté, une moue dessiné sur sa bouche.

\- Et bien, je n'ai pas réellement pu choisir étant donné les prédispositions que j'avais au niveau des affaires de ma famille. J'ai donc obtenu un diplôme en économie et ingénierie accommodées de masters qui vont avec tout cela.

Je le fixais à mon tour, impressionnée. Edward avait fait de prestigieuses et particulièrement difficiles études.

Je n'en étais pas surprise. Quelques recherches sur internet me permettraient sûrement aussi de le découvrir.

-Ce sujet est ennuyeux, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il face à mon silence.

J'arquais les sourcils.

\- Absolument pas ! C'est juste que je commence à avoir faim.

Il me sourit et la discussion s'orienta vers un sujet plus léger. Ainsi, une dizaine de minutes s'étant écoulées, la sonnette retentit et Edward alla chercher nos mets.

J'attendais patiemment son retour installée dans la cuisine.

POV Edward

Après avoir fini notre repas, Alice, -ma belle-, et moi avions discuté encore et encore sur le fauteuil de mon salon.

Tout deux installés, nous avions parlé de tout et de rien.

Fatiguée, elle s'était endormie la tête sur mes genoux tandis que je lui caressais les cheveux. J'avais également fini par m'endormir.

Quelque heures plus tard, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit et Alice sursauta puis se leva en trombe.

Elle répondit, la voix légèrement rauque.

\- Oh, c'est toi A-Bella ! Ah Bella ! Dit-elle d'une voix un peu bizarre.

Elle regarda vers moi. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux un semblant de panique sans vraiment comprendre d'où il venait.

Alice poursuivit sa conversation avec son interlocuteur et conclut en disant qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle rentrerait.

Remettant son cellulaire en place elle vint près de moi.

Qu'elle pouvait être belle ! Ses quelques mèches brunes tombantes sur son doux visage la rendait plus désirable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Je caressais tendrement sa joue du bout de mes doigts.

-Rien du tout…

Mon invitée posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et elle me fit oublier les dernières minutes écoulées.

Une chose en entraînant une autre, Alice se retrouva à califourchon sur moi, toujours assis sur le fauteuil.

Elle fourrageait dans mes cheveux alors que mes mains caressaient son dos de haut en bas.

\- J'ai envie de toi. Souffla-t-elle à mon oreille ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire durcir un peu plus contre elle.

Je la retournais afin de la coucher sur le dos et me mis au dessus d'elle pour lui baiser le cou. Ses mains baladeuses, pendant ce temps, se retrouvèrent exactement ou j'avais besoin d'elles.

Ma belle enroula ses jambes atour de ma taille me pressant d'avantages sur son aine. J'en grognais et elle gémit.

\- Oh Edward…

\- Oh Alice… Rétorquais-je en me frottant contre elle.

Elle se crispa un instant de façon furtive avant de se mettre à embrasser ma mâchoire. Quand elle accéda à ma bouche, elle ne la lâcha plus.

\- Je te veux maintenant. Lui dis-je, le regard aimanté au sien.

Derrière ses cils, ses yeux était accrochés aux miens et dans un souffle elle m'invita à mettre en application ce que je venais de chuchoter.

Rapidement mais tendrement, je lui enlevais son pantalon. Elle se tortilla sous moins afin de l'ôter puis me retira le mien. Je l'aidais à mon tour.

Une fois ce fait, j'entrepris d'enlever mon boxer. Son regard sur mon membre en érection fit ma perte et bien vite, à l'aide de mes doigts je décalais son bas de sous vêtement sur le côté.

Je soufflais sur son visage pour que ses cheveux ne lui brouillent plus la vue.

\- Viens. M'appella-t-elle d'une voix suave.

J'obéis de suite et plongea en elle.

POV Bella

Je poussais un rapide cri quand Edward entra en moi.

Les yeux mi-clos, je voyais cette magnifique créature. Son visage, déformé par le plaisir, m'excitais d'avantage.

Il se mouvait en moi, dans un rythme soutenu.

-hann c'est bon ! M'exclamai-je pour l'encourager.

Il mit sa main sur ma fesse après m'avoir fait plier une jambe. Ses va et viens tantôt forts tantôt plus faibles et son rythme varié juste comme il fallait faisait gonfler une boule dans mon bas ventre.

\- Viens pour moi. Me supplia-t-il d'une voix bien trop chaude et sexy.

Sa tête était nichée sur le côté de mon cou alors que mon corps était arqué vers lui. Je rejetais la tête en arrière.

\- Ed-Edward ! Encore oui, oui je..!

J'explosai alors tout autour de lui dans un râle de plaisir.

En simultané, sa main se crispa sur ma fesse et il poussa un rauque grognement.

Nos souffles courts bientôt se mirent en concordance et peu à peu, je m'endormis. Je sentis Edward me porter dans ses bras puis me poser sur quelque chose de doux et moelleux.

-Mmh..

Il vint se nicher à mes côtés et je déposais ma tête sur son torse.

-Que tu es belle… Murmura-t-il, comme pour que je ne l'entende pas, comme un secret.

* * *

Hé qu'en avez vous pensé ? Hâte de lire vos avis !

Merci à ma beta, tu cartonnes.

A jeudi prochaine.

Pixie.


	6. Affannoso

.

Salut à tous !

(Désolée du retard)

Voici le court chapitre 6 qui signe le départ des problèmes. La question est :

Sont-ils réparables?

Comme à chaque fois, merci pour vos favoris, follow et reviews.

Ils me font plaisir et, de plus, j'aime échanger avec vous.

Bonne lecture,

Enjoy !

\- Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer -

* * *

Chapitre 6 : affannoso - Inquiétaient

Les bulles remontaient à la surface l'une après l'autre. Le regard verrouillé sur ma coupe de champagne, je tentais de me remettre les idées en place durant l'absence d'Edward.

Il m'avait emmené au restaurant mais, à cet instant, il s'était absenté quelques secondes.

« Ce soir, j'aimerai te faire part de… Quelque chose. » M'avait-il susurré à l'oreille, comme un secret avant que l'on entre dans l'établissement.

Monsieur Masen se rassit face à moi et me prit la main.

Nous étions dans une petite alcôve dissimulée dans le restaurant. Une musique légère flottait autour de nous, donnant un aspect aérien à l'ambiance.

Edward savait, depuis que notre idylle avait commencé, que je souhaitais être très discrète. Seulement il pensait que ma raison était tout autre que la réaliaté.

Je voulais simplement éviter qu'il me présente en tant qu'Alice Cullen en public.

Cette dernière me sommait de lui avouer la vérité mais j'en étais incapable jusqu'à présent. J'allais donc prendre mon courage à deux mains et tout lui dire. _Tout_.

J'avais été à deux doigts de le faire la semaine passée quand il avait malencontreusement rencontré Jasper.

FLASHBACK

On toqua doucement à ma porte.

Je sortis alors de ma chambre, affublée d'un minuscule short gris avec son débardeur assorti. Je comptais aller me coucher.

Je m'attendais a trouver Jasper mais je tombais nez à nez avec Edward, en costume. Un regard accusateur dessiné sur le visage.

Mon cœur s'emballa.

⁃Edward je..

Il me coupa net.

⁃As tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai bien pu ressentir en venant te rendre visite pour te surprendre et que, au lieu de toi, ce grand blond m'a accueilli.

J'écarquillai les yeux, le souffle court.

\- Je, je peux tout t'expliquer !

Il se mit à rire puis me caressa la joue. Tous traits de déception s'étaient effacés. Et, moi, j'étais perdue. Je lui lançais un regard remplis de questions.

\- Il m'a déjà tout dit. Je voulais simplement te taquiner ma belle.

Je repris une respiration normale et il me prit dans ses bras, riant doucement.

« Qu'a bien pu lui raconter Jasper ? Heureusement qu'Alice n'est pas là. » pensais-je secrètement.

Ce n'est que plus tard que je compris la parade de Jasper. Il s'était fait passer pour mon homme de ménage.

Pendant qu'Edward et moi partagions un simple met, mon frère s'affairait à nettoyer la cuisine. Il ne manqua pas de me jeter des regards qui en disaient long.

Je lui en devais une.

FIN FLASHBACK

J'étais prête à tout lui dire.

\- Mon amour, il faut que tu saches que...

⁃Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Sourit-il. Permet-moi de commencer.

Mon cœur se serra. Savait-il ?

\- Moi aussi, Alice, je commence à avoir de réels sentiments pour toi. Lâcha-t-il, le regard vrillé au mien.

Jamais auparavant il ne m'avait dit ces mots avec autant de sincérité. J'en restais sous le choque.

Edward entreprit de caresser la paume de ma main de son pouce.

Je pris une bouffée d'air mais la relâcha bien vite, la gorge sèche. Que devais-je dire, ou faire ? Je devais lui annoncer.

Maintenant, de but en blanc.

« Allez, vas-y. Ne traîne pas ! Oui ! » M'encourageai-je mentalement.

-Edward, je… je ressens quelque chose de fort moi aussi.

« Quoi ?! Non ! »

Pourquoi avais-je fait ça? J'avais atteint le point de non retour.

De retour chez moi, je quittais Edward dans un état d'esprit mitigé. Comme ma vie que je menais avec lui depuis bientôt trois mois.

Je culpabilisai plus que jamais et je ne voyais aucun moyen de me sortir de cette dangereuse situation.

Avant cette histoire, mentir ne me ressemblait pas. Aujourd'hui, le mensonge composait une énorme partie de ma vie.

Je mentais à l'homme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse.

Au fond de moi, je savais que je lui aurai tout dit si j'avais pensé que sans être Alice Cullen je pourrais l'intéresser.

Peut-être avais-je tord.

Je le connaissais à présent. Il était bon et absolument pas superficiel. Je me devais de lui dire mais, avant tout, c'est à lui que je le devais.

Edward était si gentil, doux et prévenant. Nous ne parlions de « mon » héritage que très peu, voir jamais.

Il s'intéressait à moi, à mes envies et mes besoins.

S'il m'aimait, alors il aimait Bella car elle était la seule que j'avais dévoilée. Je n'avais rien dissimulé de moi si ce n'est mon nom et un supposé héritage.

C'était la seule fausseté en laquelle il croyait.

Mais, ce simple mensonge en impliquait d'autres qui échappaient au fil de ma pensée. Je les oubliais au fur et à mesure.

J'étais tant concentrée dans mes songes que je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte du comportement douteux d'Alice et de mon frère, Jasper.

En ma présence, ils semblaient mal à l'aise. Comme s'ils me cachaient quelque chose d'important.

Mais je n'avais pas d'autre non dits à gérer, seulement les miens.

A l'aube, mes yeux étaient accrochés à la fente de lumière qui séparait mes rideaux. J'étais focalisée sur ses rayons marquant le début de la journée bien que mes pensées soient ailleurs.

Mes lourds mensonges ne m'avaient pas permis de dormir de longues heures. Au contraire, je m'étais réveillée sans arrêt, chaque heure. Avais-je vraiment dormi ?

J'étais tourmentée et je me sentais coupable de mentir à cet homme. Je savais aujourd'hui que mes sentiments naissants ne pouvait plus être refoulés.

Désormais, j'avais la sensations de me ruer vers un mur de béton construit de mes mensonges.

Je glissais ma main sous mon coussin à la vibration de celui-ci.

« Bonjour ma belle Cullen.

J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Préviens moi quand tu seras disponible, j'aimerai te téléphoner.

E. M »

Bizarrement, mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Je ne savais absolument pas si je devais continuer avec lui.

Je ne voulais plus infliger mes mensonges à Edward. Lui aussi commençait à ressentir certains sentiments à mon égard.

Je ne pouvais tout simplement plus continuer. Je devais _lui_ dire, je le lui devais.

« Bonjour mon Edward.

Appelle-moi. »

Taper « mon Edward » dans mon message sonnait à présent faux et, à nouveau, mon cœur se serra de plus belle.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que mon cellulaire se mettent à chanter ma sonnerie.

\- Allô ! Fit _sa_ voix enjouée.

Je fermais les yeux durant plusieurs secondes. La peur de ne plus jamais l'entendre me parler avec autant d'entrain se manifesta.

Je m'efforçai de parler sans retranscrire mes émotions.

\- Salut toi ! -

J'allais de suite me lancer dans un monologue expliquant chacun de mes mensonges mais surtout l'ultime mais, comme à son habitude, il me devança.

\- Alice, j'aimerai te présenter mes parents.

Edward avait déblatéré cette phrase d'une seule traite mais avec assurance.

Par ces mots, tout s'était compliqué et embrouillé dans ma tête et mon esprit. J'étais tétanisée et plus aucun son ne put sortir d'entre mes lèvres.

\- Ma belle?

Et là, sans le vouloir, je prononçais…

\- Je.. Je ne peux pas, je dois réfléchir. Je.. dois te laisser.

Paniquée, je raccrochais.

Ce que j'avais dit n'avais aucun sens mais ma dernière phrase, elle, en avait plusieurs.

Toute la journée, mon téléphone n'avait cessé de sonner.

Tel un zombie, je l'avais ignoré et avait tout fait pour penser à autre chose. Je ne voyais plus d'issue et tout n'était que flou autour de moi.

Edward voulait me présenter à ses parents et moi, je retardais l'échéance. Il fallait que je lui dise tout, il le fallait.

Pourtant, je m'en sentais incapable au simple fait d'entendre le son de sa voix. Il était mon point faible, mon talon d'Achille et c'était précisément pour cette raison que je devais lui avouer la vérité.

Jusque ici, tout ce que j'avais pu faire avait été d'envenimer les choses, rien de mieux.

C'était comme si je ne pouvais rien arrêter même si j'essayais. Bien que je savais que j'en étais capable.

Une part de moi devenait-elle égoïste ?

Ce n'était plus moi, je me perdais dans mes propres mensonges.

A la fin de la journée mon choix était tout fait bien que très peu réfléchi. Et _ce_ choix, un tel choix me déchirait le cœur en un milliers de petit morceaux.

J'allais faire comme si Edward n'avait tout simplement jamais fait parti de ma vie.

* * *

Aïe, aïe, aïe..!

Qu'en avez vous pensez? Bell est vraiment dans la mouise.. Avez vous déjà une idée pour ce qu'il risque de se passer?

Merci de votre lecture,

j'attends vos avis avec impatience.

Merci à ma bêta !

A bientôt

Pixie


	7. Disperato

.

Salut à tous !

Le voici, le voilà le chapitre que j'aurai sûrement dû nommer « Problemo ».

A nouveau, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté jeudi dernier. Je prend du retard car je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance. Je précise que j'y travail !

MERCI pour les nouveaux follow, favoris et aussi pour vos reviews.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **-Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.-**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Disperato**

POV EDWARD

Cela allait faire trois jours qu'elle ne m'avait pas répondu.

J'étais dévasté et mon humeur était maussade. Au travail, chaque personne a laquelle je m'adressais se sentait probablement rabaissée.

Peu m'importait.

J'étais confus, je l'avais été durant trois jours. Alice déclinait chacun de mes coups de fil, ignorait chacun de mes e-mails.

J'en devenais fou. Qu'avais-je bien pu lui dire, quel acte de ma part avait-il bien pu engendrer une telle réaction de sa part ?

Je l'avais appelée pour lui demander de rencontrer mes parents, certes.

La connaissant, je ne pensais pas une seule seconde qu'Alice s'enfuirait en courant. Ce n'était absolument pas son genre.

Néanmoins, j'avais été réaliste en l'appelant pour lui faire une telle proposition. Je savais qu'elle serait effrayée mais a aucun moment je ne pensais qu'elle ne me donnerait plus de nouvelles d'elle.

\- Monsieur Masen, un appel pour vous sur la ligne 1. Me dit ma secrétaire, dans l'oreillette.

Mon cœur s'emballa. Seules les personnes de ma famille et Alice était renvoyées sur cette liste.

\- Allô ! M'exclamai-je, Qui est à l'appareil ?

Une douce voix s'éleva.

\- Mon cœur, c'est maman. Comment vas-tu? S'interrogea ma mère, Esmée.

J'expirai l'air que j'avais retenu dans mes poumons et baissais les épaules, contraint, avant de me racler la gorge. Je ne voulais rien laisser transparaître.

\- Hé maman ! Je vais bien. J'ai énormément de travail, comme toujours. Et toi, comment te portes-tu ? Dis-je, la voix posée.

Au fond, je me sentais incroyablement confus. Ma mère et moi eûmes une conversation des plus courtes jusqu'à ce qu'elle me pose la question que j'avais soigneusement éludée depuis le début de notre échange.

\- Alors, nous présenteras-tu ta dulcinée demain soir ?

Je pouvais sentir son tendre sourire dans sa voix. Dans un premier temps, mon cœur cogna durement contre ma poitrine puis il se mit a tambouriner.

J'inspirai, empoignant fermement le combiné dans ma main.

\- Maman, je dois te laisser j'ai un rendez-vous. Je te rappelle.

Je raccrochais et expirais sèchement avant de prendre ma tête entre mes mains, les bras accoudés à mon bureau.

A l'heure du déjeuner, l'un de mes collègues vint se joindre à moi. Il s'absenta une seconde et je me mis à feuilleter le journal qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Les gros titres m'interpellèrent.

«A l'occasion de l'anniversaire de l'une des héritière Cullen, la famille nous dévoile pour la toute première fois le visage d'Alice Cullen. »

Je manquais de m'étouffer.

POV BELLA

Je venais tout juste de me réveiller, je sortais à peine de ma douche.

Alice, à ma gauche lisait le journal tout en grignotant un tartine au chocolat tandis que, à ses côtés, mon frère s'endormait presque dans son bol de céréales.

Edward n'avait cessé d'essayer de me joindre que ce soit par téléphone ou par internet ou je ne sais quels autres moyens.

J'avais fais de mon possible pour éviter de lui répondre, je m'étais fait violence pour ne pas lui retourner ses appels.

Bien que j'en avais très envie. J'avais envie d'entendre sa voix, de le voir à nouveau ou même de l'effleurer une ultime fois. Mais je m'étais promise de m'éloigner définitivement de lui.

Je n'étais qu'un étau autour de lui, un poids le retenant d'avancer.

Alice me sortit de mes songes, une tension flottante se faisait ressentir autour d'elle.

Une grimace assez drôle se dessinait sur le visage de mon amie. Elle me regardait les yeux écarquillés et les sourcils froncés.

Je la vis ravaler sa salive en regardant le journal qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Il tremblait légèrement.

\- Bella, il y a un gros problème. Souffla-t-elle en regardant fixement face à elle.

Je la regardais, inquiète. J'esquissai un sourire, mitigée.

\- A,Alice arrête de me faire peur, qui a-t-il ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres.

-Tu devrais regarder ça.

Mon amie me tendit le journal doucement. Je le pris à la hâte et y plongea le regard, frustrée de ne pas savoir.

«A l'occasion de l'anniversaire de l'une des héritière Cullen, la famille nous dévoile pour la toute première fois le visage d'Alice Cullen. » lis-je à voix haute.

Le ton de celle-ci avait changé du tout au tout dès le milieu de la phrase. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je sentis tout mon corps se réchauffer anormalement.

\- Oh, mon dieu ! M'écriais-je, en me levant. Je dois trouver Edward, maintenant.

Alice se leva elle aussi et Jasper, lui, se réveilla, le regard perdu. Je ne m'attarderai pas sur lui et accouru jusque la porte.

\- Je ne savais pas que mes parents feraient ça Bella ! S'écria Alice, comme si je lui reprochais quelque chose.

J'allais lui répondre mais je n'en fis rien. Je voulais absolument retrouver Edward pour tout lui expliquer.

\- Je suis désolée. Chuchota-t-elle tandis que, en pyjama additionné d'un manteau de ville, j'entrai dans l'ascenseur.

\- C'est moi qui le suis, Alice. Lui répondis-je alors que les portes se refermèrent sur moi.

La dernière chose que je vis ce fut Jasper, derrière Alice, déboussolé. Je ne m'en faisais pas, elle allait tout lui expliquer.

Les yeux du concierge quand je sortis de l'habitacle ainsi vêtue ne m'échappèrent pas mais je n'avais pas le temps de me confondre en explications.

\- Mademoiselle..!

Je me mis à courir jusqu'à ma voiture.

\- Pas maintenant !

Une fois arrivée face à mon véhicule j'entrepris de chercher mes clés et à l'évidence elles ne se trouvaient pas dans mon pyjama.

En revanche, glissant ma main dans l'une des poches de mon manteau, je trouvais quelque billets.

Je me jetais presque sur la route et fit arrêter un taxi de force.

Ses yeux amusés me fixaient tandis que j'entrais dans la voiture.

\- Où allons-nous ? Me demanda-t-il alors, voyant que je ne riais pas et que je ne lui donnais pas l'adresse.

\- 780 8th Avenue ! M'exclamai-je.

Sur la route, je m'impatientais et pressais le conducteur. Il n'allait pas assez vite à mon goût.

\- Mademoiselle, je ne peux pas faire plus, il y a du monde et-

\- Accélérez s'il vous plaît ! Insistais-je.

Il s'appliquait je le voyais.

Finalement, après ce me sembla être une éternité, la voiture s'immobilisa.

Je lui jeta presque l'argent à la figure et ouvrit à la hâte la portière.

 _« Bella ! »_ m'auto-remirmandais-je

\- Merci ! Criai-je à l'intention du taxi-man en courant vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Je passais devant une secrétaire perplexe et m'engouffrais dans l'ascenseur. Je pressais le dernier étage, dont je connaissais le code.

Impatiente, je tapais du pied. Plusieurs costumes-cravates qui étaient entrés aux fil des étages me toisaient comme si j'étais un alien.

\- Faites vous une raison ! Oui, je suis en pyjama ! M'écriai-je en m'adressant tout particulièrement à celui qui semblait être outré.

Aurais-je dis quelque chose de pareil dans une autre situation ? Absolument pas.

Tout le monde s'extirpa et un ding me prévint que j'étais arrivée au bon étage.

Je tapais le code d'accès et trouvais Edward, de dos, qui contemplait quelque chose à travers la vitre.

\- Edward !

Il sursauta et se retourna d'un coup pour me faire face.

\- Edward je suis tellement désolée, je-

Son visage était fermé.

\- Comment.. ? Vas t'en ! Lâcha-t-il.

\- Écoute, je suis désolée. Je peux tout t'expliquer.

Je posais mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage et quelque chose s'adoucit dans ses prunelles.

\- J'ai voulu te le dire tant de fois. Je n'ai pas pu, j'avais peur de te perdre Edward. Dis-je, sans avoir mis mes idées en ordre.

\- Qui es-tu ? Lâcha-t-il à nouveau, sans vie dans la voix. Son beau ténor sonnait faux, fané.

\- Isabelle Swan.

Il se recula, extirpant son visage de ma prise. Je m'avançais mais il m'arrêta.

\- Edward, non. Laisse moi t'en dire plus -

Son visage se referma à nouveau, il me repoussait.

\- Ne fais pas ça… Le suppliais-je, en tentant de prendre sa main qu'il ne me laissa même pas effleurer.

Je pinçais les lèvres, les yeux humides. Une larme coula furtivement sur ma joue. Edward la regarda se frayer un chemin vers le bas.

Elle tomba sur mon cou où ses yeux s'arrêtèrent. Il contemplait quelque chose.

Edward me regardait comme si jamais plus il ne me reverrait. A cet instant, je compris. Il n'avait plus jamais l'intention de me revoir.

\- Edward, je t'en prie.

Il détourna le regard.

\- Je veux que tu t'en ailles.

J'étais sortie du l'immeuble les yeux imbibés de larmes.

J'entrais alors dans le premier taxi qui daigna s'arrêter après presque une demie heure et lui indiquais mon adresse.

Je savais que c'était la dernière fois que je voyais Edward. Il semblait catégorique; il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à me voir.

J'étais plus attachée à lui que ce que je m'imaginais.

Mon cœur avait battu à tout rompre jusqu'à ce que je sorte de son bureau et, par la suite, je ne l'avais plus entendu.

Ce fut comme s'il était éteint. Mon cœur était resté auprès de lui, dans ce bureau et le feu qui m'animait s'était, lui aussi, éteint. Je ne sentais néanmoins pas mon cœur me faire mal, je le sentais véritablement pas être brisé mais je ne doutais pas que ce soit le cas.

Je me sentais vide. Plus aucune lumière ne brillait.

Si j'avais su qu'Edward était si important à mes yeux, peut-être aurai-je été plus prudente et honnête.

Si je m'étais rendue compte qu'il m'animait, qu'il faisait en sorte que tout soit plus vibrant... A présent, tout me semblait dénué de couleurs, tout semblait pâle.

\- Pouvez-vous patienter Monsieur ? Je vais chercher de quoi vous payer.

Le chauffeur soupira mais acquiesça, ronchon. Cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid.

Je m'avançais dans le couloir sans prendre la peine de saluer qui que ce soit. J'entrai dans l'ascenseur et pressai le bon bouton afin de monter jusqu'à mon étage.

Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, je fus incapable de trouver le moindre billet.

\- Alice ! M'écriai-je

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. J'entrepris alors d'entrer dans sa chambre, dans le but de lui emprunter quelque dollars que je lui rembourserai plus tard.

Ce que je vis me fis me figer.

Jasper tentait de se rhabiller en vain tandis qu'Alice remettait ses sous-vêtements en place précipitamment.

J'écarquillai les yeux et sortis vite de la chambre.

\- Je peux tout t'expliquer !

J'entendais la voix de Jasper loin, dans ma tête, comme s'il était à des kilomètres de moi.

Cette fois-ci, je pouvais de nouveau sentir mon cœur battre, sous le choc. N'étais-je pas heureuse de savoir que mon frère était l'amant de ma meilleure amie ?

Je ne savais pas si cela devait me plaire.

Tout deux étaient de merveilleuses personnes mais un quelque chose me bloquait, je ne savais pas pourquoi.

S'il venait à se séparer resterions-nous unies, Alice et moi-même ?

J'avais mal à la tête, une migraine s'installait. Bientôt, tout devint flou autour de moi et la sonnerie du combiné était la seule chose m'aidant a m'accrocher.

\- Bella !

Alice. Je pouvais l'entendre mais mes lèvres ne formulèrent aucune réponse, même si elles essayaient.

Soudainement, tout s'assombrit, des points troublèrent ma vision et je me sentis partir, comme endormie.

* * *

VOILA !

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Pas mal de révélations dans ce chapitre.

Enfin, Edward connaît la vérité et Bella, elle, est peut-être un tout petit peu dépassée.

Je sais que vous vouliez absolument que Belle dise tout à Edward mais bon, c'est l'arroseur arrosé pour le coup.

J'attends vos reviews, donnez-moi votre avis.

Merci à ma fabuleuse bêta.

A bientôt.

Pixie


	8. Ardito

.

Salut à tous !

Voici ENFIN le chapitre 8. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir autant tardé à le poster.

J'ai commencé à l'écrire trop tard et j'y ai passé du temps. Je le trouve important donc je voulais le peaufiner au maximum.

MERCI pour les nouveaux follow, favoris et aussi pour vos reviews.

Enjoy !

 **-Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.-**

A toutes celles qui se sont inquiétées : Non, je n'arrête pas cette fiction, j'irai jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Ardito 

Dans la nuit, j'étais revenue à moi. J'étais toujours sous le choc, mes mains tremblaient malgré moi.

Alice m'avait serrée contre elle, je m'en souvenais mais j'avais demeurée raide, telle une statue. Puis, Jasper m'avait mise au lit, en prenant garde de ne pas me brusquer.

J'avais tout ressenti d'une traite et les larmes qui avaient déferlé sur mes joues m'avaient semblé brûlantes. Puis après, j'avais à nouveau sombré. J'étais tombées, comme endormie sous le poids de mes regrets.

Je suis sortie de mon lit, traînant des pieds, le cœur lourd. J'arrivai dans la cuisine sans daigner lever la tête vers ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

Je me servis du café et, emmitouflée dans mon gros pull en coton, je partis m'asseoir sur le sofa. Face à la télévision, je pouvais voir les images et j'entendais les sons mais je n'y accordais aucune attention.

Alice, que je reconnus grâce au parfum qu'elle dégageait, s'assit à mes côtés et me prit tendrement la main.

Ma bulle n'éclata pas pour autant. J'y étais comme ma propre prisonnière. J'étais celle qui m'étais mise dans cette situation et j'avais été celle qui m'y étais cloîtrée.

A ce moment, j''étais seule à mettre mise dans cette situation, seule à m'y être cloîtrée et la seule à m'empêcher de sortir de cette torpeur. Mon amie se mit à parler et, peu à peu, j'arrivais a me concentrer sur la fréquence de sa voix, à m'y intéresser.

\- Je suis amoureuse de ton frère, 'Bella. Je l'aime et je suis sincèrement désolée de te l'avoir caché si longtemps.

Elle prit une pause et regarda a travers la pièce. Je suivis son regard et vis Jasper le visage grave, accoudé à la table de la cuisine, plus loin. Alice reprit, pour se corriger.

\- A vrai dire, nous sommes tous deux désolés de t'avoir caché la nature de notre relation.

La force me revint et je me tourna vers elle.

\- Et, quelle est-elle ? Lui demandai-je, d'une voix vide, sans vie.

Alice me caressa la mains puis expira doucement par le nez.

-Je.. Nous nous aimons, nous sommes ensemble.

Je déposais les armes que, en fait, je n'avais pas entreprit d'utiliser.

\- Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir d'aimer Jasper alors que, moi, j'ai utilisé ton identité pour piéger un riche homme.

Mon amie fronça les sourcils, amusée quelques secondes avant que son sourire se fâne.

\- Bella, ressaisis-toi ! Je ne t'en veux pas non plus, bien sûr que non. Tu es tombée amoureuse, c'est simple. Et bien que tu aies fait un mauvais choix dans cette relation, tu n'es pas une croqueuse de diamants. Arrête de te mentir, tu n'es sûrement pas aussi mauvaise que ce que tu veux bien croire.

A ces mots, mon cœur eut un raté et ma bulle éclata de toute part. Et, avec elle, tout devint plus clair. Mon brouillard interne se dissipa.

Je serrai sa main.

\- Je dois lui parler. Me résignai-je.

Dans mes pensées, tout reprenait place. Je me rendais compte qu'Edward m'aimait et moi-même, je l'aimais éperdument et ce, à juste titre.

Je devais me battre pour cette relation, je devais essayer de préserver notre flamme. Pourquoi m'étais-je a ce point laissée aller ?

Pour lui, pour nous, je me devais d'être forte et d'essayer jusqu'à ce que plus aucune solution ne se présente à moi.

J'avais mentis, oui j'avais bel et bien merdé, mais cela ne me ressemblait pas d'être si peu certaine de moi.

Si je ne voulais pas perdre cet homme, je devais le lui prouver.

Décidée, j'allais m'apprêter.

⁃ Où vas-tu ? S'écria Alice, sur mes talons.

Je souris.

⁃ Prouver à Edward celle que je suis.

Alice se mit à rire aux éclats. Elle devait me penser bipolaire et, honnêtement, je ne l'aurai pas contredis.

Je me retournai soudainement et la heurtée de plein fouet.

⁃ Tu vas m'aider à trouver quoi porter, Alice ! La dernière fois qu'il m'a vu, le jour où il m'a dit ne plus jamais vouloir me voir, j'étais en pyjama.

Alice acquiesça mais haussa un sourcil au ralenti. Je ne lui avais toujours pas raconté tout ce qui s'était passé et les mots qu'Edward et moi avions échangés dans son bureau.

Pendant que je m'attelais à cette tâche, Alice s'affairait à trouver la tenue parfaite et surtout adéquat. Comment est-ce qu'on s'habille pour aller parler à un homme à qui on a fait croire qu'on était quelqu'un d'autre ?

Si un jour on m'avait dit que je me poserai cette question…

⁃ Il faut que ça dise « Je veux te récupérer » et que ce soit facile à enlever.

Je me mis à rire et laissa tomber mon dos sur le matelas derrière moi, plein de vêtements.

Une demie heure plus tard, j'étais habillée d'une chemise ouverte en décolleté, couleur crème. Celle-ci était entrée dans un jean légèrement délavé, remonté au niveau de la taille.

Une paire d'escarpin plus tard, un blazer beige sur le dos, j'étais en train de rouler vers la maison d'Edward.

Je mis pas mal de temps pour arriver à destination puisque je m'y rendais en suivant ma mémoire. J'espérais pouvoir me faire confiance à ce niveau.

Face à moi, une grande grille.

J'avais eu beau sonner, personne ne m'avait répondu ni ouvert le passage.

J'éteins le moteur de ma voiture et sortis de l'habitacle. Cette grille me barrait le passage mais j'avais décidé de passer outre. Ce n'était pas ces bouts de métal qui allaient m'empêcher d'arriver à mes fins.

Mes talons en mains, j'entrepris de l'escalader sous les yeux d'un jeune couple en ballade. Je leur fis un grand sourire et, non sans déchirer mon pantalon, je réussis a passer de l'autre côté.

Je remis mes chaussures.

POV Edward, plus tôt dans la journée.

⁃ Tu es entrain de me dire que cette fille n'est même pas une Cullen ?

Affalé sur le fauteuil, j'écoutai mon père me sermonner, il radotait.

⁃ Tu te rends compte que j'ai le droit de fréquenter qui bon me semble ? De toutes manières, tu as de la chance cher père. Elle et moi ne nous parlons plus, nous nous sommes disputés récemment.

Mon père avait apprit que Alice Cullen n'était pas celle que j'avais fréquenté. Isabella Swan m'avait menti et mon père se faisait une joie de me le rappeler.

⁃ Elle t'a sûrement séduit pour ton argent Edward ! Pourquoi ne te rends-tu pas compte ? Quel imbécile tu fais. Me réprimanda-t-il.

La colère s'emparait peu à peu de moi, j'agrippais fermement les accoudoirs de mon siège comme pour la canaliser.

⁃ Plus un mot, murmurai-je.

Mon père, Carlisle, souffla et reprit. Je ne l'écoutai plus. Isabella m'avait menti mais sûrement pas manipulé. Je n'avais pas ressenti, dans notre notre dernière conversation, que cette femme était avide d'argent.

Bien au contraire, j'avais senti son désarroi et à quel point elle était désolée. Mais, tout de même, je ne pouvais me résoudre à fermer les yeux et encore moins à lui pardonner de s'être jouée de moi.

⁃ Edward ! M'appela-t-il, haussant la voix.

Je fermais les yeux et me pinçais l'arête du nez, comme pour me calmer. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je me sentais oppressé par la présence de mon père chez moi. Il avait toujours eu le don d'avoir cet effet indésirable sur moi.

⁃ Oui. Murmurai-je, ferme.

Il pinça les lèvres.

⁃ Tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Je t'interdis de la revoir, fils. Tu vas lui dire clairement que c'est fini.

Je me mis à rire.

⁃ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir. Rétorquai-je, le sourire aux lèvres, debout.

Il s'approcha de moi, menaçant.

⁃ Bien au contraire. Si tu me désobéis tu pourra dire au revoir à tout ça. Me dit-il en tournicotant son doigt pour me montrer la pièce.

Je voulu lui répondre mais il me devança.

⁃ Tu sais de quoi je suis capable, fils. Tu aurais beaucoup à perdre si je te revoyais ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois avec cette fille, peu importe celle qu'elle est.

La mâchoire serrée, je fis oui de la tête sans le lâcher du regard une seule seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille.

\- Bien. Fit-il avant de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie.

 _Bon vent._

Mon cœur s'éparpilla.

Plus jamais je n'allais lui parler, plus jamais je n'allais pouvoir la toucher ni même lui donner l'occasion de s'expliquer.

Si, je devais me permettre de le faire une ultime fois, mais quand ?

Je l'avais voulu après tout, j'étais le seul à blâmer même si j'aurai préféré que celui là soit mon père.

Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer dans ma poche.

⁃ Hey mmh.. Je me demandai, est-ce que tu peux me faire entrer ?

Cet appel était réellement inattendu mais j'avais bien fait de le prendre.

\- Bien sûr.

POV Bella

Tandis que je marchais vers la porte, dans la petite allée face à celle-ci, je vis de la lumière émanant de la baie vitrée et décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Une longue chevelure blonde fût ce que je vis en premier. Par la suite, le torse d'Edward derrière elle.

Il lui baisait le cou tandis quelle portait sa main vers lui, sensiblement. Je restai bouche bée durant quelques secondes puis me cachais au plus vite derrière le mur le plus proche.

Une unique larme se mit à couler sur ma joue. Je fermais les yeux de toutes mes forces et retenu mes sanglots.

Cette image resterai gravée en moi à jamais mais, au delà de me blesser, elle allait faire ma force. Grâce à celle-ci, j'allais réussir à tirer un trait sur Edward.

Je me mis à marcher en sens inverse tout en ignorant soigneusement la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

Peut-être m'avait il vu ?

Plus jamais je ne voulais le voir, plus jamais je ne reviendrai vers lui, je ne referai plus aucun pas dans sa direction. Et, plus jamais je ne regretterai quoi que ce soit en ce qui le concerne.

S'il avait pu m'oublier si vite, j'en étais certainement capable aussi. Edward était loin d'être le seul bel homme sur terre.

Tout aussi vite, j'enfouis mes sentiments à son égard au plus loin, je les fis taire et retourna chez moi après avoir escaladé la grille une seconde fois.

Une semaine plus tard, j'étais sur le point de sortir avec Alice, au bras de son frère Emmett. Mon frère Jasper était avec nous, lui aussi.

Les garçons portaient de somptueux smokings avec nœuds papillons tandis qu'Alice et moi portions respectivement une robe à sequin aux reflets champagne ainsi qu'une robe blanche au bustier bandeau.

Perchées sur nos hauts talons, nous étions prêtes à nous diriger à sa fête d'anniversaire dites « publique ». Cela était l'occasion pour Alice de se présenter au monde autant que héritière Cullen pour la première fois.

C'était un passage obligé, d'après ses parents. Jasper, Emmett et moi-moi allions être là pour elle ce soir.

Pour ma part, il était difficile d'envisager de m'amuser sachant que je n'étais toujours pas remise de ma rupture avec Edward mais, je ne voulais pas en faire part à Alice.

C'était _sa_ soirée.

Dans la voiture, en route vers le gala de charité. Nous discutions tous simplement, riions. Cette soirée était belle en perspective. Tout ce que j'espérais c'était d'avoir raison.

Plus tard, pour m'aider à m'extirper de la voiture, Emmett me prêta son bras.

Nos deux couples s'avancèrent sur le tapis de couleur émeraude satinée. Cette couleur ne manqua pas de me rappeler les yeux de mon ex-monsieur Masen.

Intérieurement, je me félicitais de comparer la couleur de son regard à un tapis. J'esquissai un sourire.

⁃ Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ? Me murmura Emmett à l'oreille.

Je souris d'avantage jusqu'à ce que mon regard croise le sien.

 _Ce tapis ne rend définitivement pas justice à ça._ pensais-je

Je l'ignorai volontairement, sentant clairement qu'il n'en faisait pas autant.

Nous nous asseyons autour d'une très jolie table décorée de roses blanches et pourpres. Je me mis à caresser les pétales, perdue dans mes pensées.

 _Pourquoi est-ce si chaud ?_ me demandais-je

Je tournais les yeux vers le pétale et retira ma main précipitamment de celle que j'avais caressée sans même m'en rendre compte.

⁃ Je suis désolée. M'excusai-je au garçon assit à ma droite tandis que mon cavalier se mettait à rire de moi.

Le jeune garçon, assez charmant me sourit, séducteur.

⁃ Je n'ai pas dis que ça me déplaisait. Susurra-t-il.

Je me sentis flattée qu'un aussi joli garçon me parle de la sorte. Mais, d'autre part, j'avais l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal.

Ce n'était pas le cas, je n'étais plus avec Edward. Je pouvais entrer dans son jeu sans regrets et sans culpabiliser.

Nous discutions depuis quelques minutes quand je réalisa que c'était exactement de cette façon que j'avais rencontré Edward.

Tout juste autour d'une table à ce type de soirée mondaine. Mon cœur se mit à me picoter et je m'excusais auprès d'Alec.

⁃ Je reviens d'ici une minute.

Alice me lança un regard et je la rassurais du mien. Elle ne devait pas s'en faire, j'avais simplement besoin d'une minute.

Aussitôt debout, je _le_ vis dans ma ligne de mire avec celle que je n'avais pas envie de croiser le moins du monde.

Je restai plantée là, à les regarder roucouler ensemble. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me rendre compte à quelle vitesse il était passé à autre chose.

Il croisa mon regard et ne me lâcha plus. La blondasse le traîna jusqu'à la piste de danse et se mit à se frotter contre lui.

Edward ne lui prêtait pas grande attention, nos regards étaient presque scellés l'un à l'autre.

Un main sur ma taille me fit briser le lien.

Alec était là, il me fit oublier, pour quelques secondes, _qui_ se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi.

⁃ M'accorderai-tu cette danse ?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Il avait l'air si sincère et gentil mais, il n'était pas Edward.

Bien que je ne sentais pas que c'était une bonne idée, je me résolu à le lui accorder.

La voix envoûtante de Sinatra se mit à résonner dans la pièce et Alec me fit tourner dans son étreinte. Je ris doucement, gênée.

Alec dansait très bien et, de plus, il me faisait rire. J'aimais sa présence mais, pour ne pas changer, j'avais l'impression de tricher, de ne pas être avec le bon.

Masen se mit à s'avancer vers mon cavalier et, bientôt, lui tapota gravement l'épaule de ses doigts. Je détournais les yeux.

⁃ Puis-je vous emprunter cette charmante demoiselle pour la prochaine chanson, Monsieur Volturi ?

Le Volturi dont il était question se crispa, comme si la présence d'Edward le mettait mal à l'aise.

Bien évidemment, Edward avait beaucoup d'influence en prenant son statut en considération. Ce fut probablement la raison pour laquelle Alec s'écarta, désolé et apparemment contraint.

Je ne voulu d'abord pas lui prendre la main, mais il m'y força.

⁃ Je ne veux pas t'accorder cette danse ni aucune autre.

Edward fronça les sourcils puis inspira profondément.

⁃ Nous pouvons rester au milieu de la piste, debout, sans danser. Je veux simplement te parler.

J'expirai violemment et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine mais je n'arrivais pas à délaisser son regard du mien.

⁃ Je préfère revenir à mon cavalier.

Il se mit à rire, moqueur. Qu'il était condescendant. Je ne l'avais jamais connu ainsi.

⁃ N'est-il pas un peu trop jeune pour toi ? Et puis, quoi qu'il en soit, il ne reviendra pas.

Je me retournais afin de m'éloigner le plus loin possible de cet abruti mais il m'empoigna fermement le bras pour me faire revenir à lui, plus près cette fois.

La tension qui nous avait toujours animée plus tôt dans notre relation revint à la charge. Je me sentais attirée à lui comme à un aimant.

A cet instant précis, j'employai toute mes forces pour garder mes distances, aussi minimes soient elles. Edward semblait faire la même chose.

Une grimace se dessinait peu à peu sur son visage, comme si rester loin de moi lui procurait un certain mal être.

⁃ S'il ne revient pas, j'en trouverai un autre. Le défiais-je

Mes mots ne semblaient pas lui plaire mais il allait devoir se faire une raison.

Ses doigts se mirent à courir sur la longueur de mon avant bras avec une lenteur absolue. Je n'allais pas réussir à tenir longtemps avant de m'écraser contre lui.

A présent, deux petits centimètres nous séparaient. Nos corps disaient l'opposé de nos mots.

Nous étions comme loin de tout, j'en oubliais même la présence d'autrui dans la pièce. Edward avait cette habilité à me faire oublier tout ce qui m'entourait.

Je fis le pas qui combla cette distance, toujours les yeux ancrés aux siens, comme un défi encore une fois.

Il porta sa main à ma joue, sans la toucher puis descendit sa main à ma taille. Son autre main prit la mienne après être descendue de mon bras.

Nous dansions, comme perdus dans les limbes, sans mots dits.

Quand la chanson jouée se transforma en une autre, subtilement, Edward changea de position.

Il avait l'air, dorénavant, plus froid.

⁃ Isabella. Nous avons passé de merveilleux moments ensemble, je l'admets mais..

⁃ Edward, je.. Le coupais-je

⁃ Non, laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît.

Je pouvais sentir que quelque chose se passait.

⁃ Nous ne pouvons plus, je.. Je ne peux plus. Ma position, aujourd'hui, dans ma vie, ne me permettrait pas ce type de relation.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Avec toi. Finit-il, en beauté.

Il entreprit son premier pas en arrière.

⁃ Je tenais à ce que tu saches que tu es merveilleuse et que j'aurai aimé être celui qu'il te faut.

Mon cavalier semblait vouloir me dire plus ou, en tout cas autre chose mais il se retint.

A mon tour, je l'empêchais de s'en aller en lui prenant la main.

⁃ Edward, j'aurai aimé que cela se passe autrement. Tu..

Il ferma les yeux et je me tus. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir entendre plus, alors je ne continua pas. Sa main glissa de la mienne tandis qu'il s'en allait me laissant derrière lui, seule sur cette piste.

Alice, au loin, me regardait. Je lui souris et retourna m'asseoir.

J'étais vaincue. Plus rien que je puisse dire ou faire changerai la situation actuelle. Que Edward soit déjà avec une autre, que je lui ai menti et ainsi de suite. Toutes ses choses qui n'avait plu aucune importance.

J'avais perdu Edward, je l'avais perdu et rien n'y changerai.

POV Edward

⁃ Allô, père ?

J'essuyais d'un revers de la main les larmes froides qui demeuraient sur mes joues depuis que j'avais quitté la soirée.

⁃ Oui.

⁃ Tout est en ordre, je lui ai parlé.

⁃ Je suis fier de toi fils, tu as pris la bonne décision. Je..

Je lui raccrochais au nez et entra dans ma voiture.

* * *

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

J'attends vos avis avec impatience, vraiment !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je remercie ma fabuleuse bêta pour ses relectures, son temps et ses corrections.

A bientôt !

Pixie.


End file.
